Right Here, Right Now
by kjpatterson
Summary: Modern Day/Tris is 22 years old and just about to graduate to become a nurse while Four is 25 and an amazing architect in Chicago. She wants to escape her shell, but is afraid of getting hurt physically and emotionally again. With Four having a past of his own will he be able to help her? Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy all rights go to Veronica Roth. Rated M/MA
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Tris Pov**

It's not like every single day should feel the same as the last. New days make new promises people keep telling me, but by now I've lost hope on that motivational quote. New day, same routine over and over and over. I wake up, go for a five mile run (which makes my roommate/ best friend Christina think I'm nuts), go to classes then my shift at the bar I work at starts 7 and goes till 12. The same god damn routine I've had for the past two years. Graduating college in a week will hopefully get me out of my slump. With my 4.0 average and a degree to start my life as a nurse which I have an internship I'm ready to start in a couple weeks at Rush University Medical Center in Chicago, I'm optimistic that my life will turn for the better.

"Are you ready yet?! We need to get going if you want to see that cute guy in the band I was telling you about and you are definitely not wearing that what are you thinking?! Here let me help you out." Christina says as she breaks into my room and interrupting me from my day dream. She's taking me out to celebrate our last final which we had today. Yes we, she is becoming a nurse just like me.

"Chris, can't we just stay here and watch a movie or something, it'll be much more comfy and I'm exhausted?" I say pouting, even though it will never work because I dumbly agreed to go out earlier to get her off my back. "

Fuck no!" she says throwing clothes at my face, "you are going to loosen up tonight, and look cute and flirt because you deserve it and with those legs and ass and face and tits and everything about you that you never flaunt off, I have to be your princess in shining armor and give you a little push because ever since Peter…" she trails off her rant and yes I know it's true that ever since my last boyfriend and I ended, I have made myself a hermit and have become more cautious and less my fun self, but it still hurts to hear it. "Look I just want you to be happy, so put on the cute as fuck outfit and let's party!" she says getting off my bed and kissing my cheek. I guess I have no choice...

* * *

"Christina why the hell did you make me wear heals!?" I say as I almost trip into the bar.

"Because, Beatrice Prior, you look hot as hell now shut up and have fun." She replies linking our arms and guiding us through the mass of people. Even with these 4 inch heels on I'm only 5 6 which is 4 inches smaller than Christina with 2 inch sandal heels on. Ugh, I'm small and I swear I'm built like a twelve year old boy even though Christina says that's bullshit but I'm pretty sure she's just trying to make me feel better. We find Al and Will near the bar and Christina squeals and jumps into Will's lap and before anyone can say anything they're making out like teenagers. Al and Will have been our friends since freshman year in college and when Christina and Will finally admitted to their love for each other two years ago they have been annoyingly inseparable.

"Hey Al" I chuckle and give him a one armed hug.

"Hey Tris you look good," he says back and pulls me in for a hug that's a little too long for my liking. I know he has a little crush on me, but I don't think I could ever think of him that way. "Do you want a drink?" he whispers in my ear and I pull back a little uncomfortable and give him my order of water. When he's gone Christina drags me out to the dancefloor because apparently a really hot guy she wants to hook me up with is going to be singing any minute now. I roll my eyes, but oblige and follow her and Will with Al right behind me. I start to get this tingly feeling when we get closer to the stage and lookup to the most gorgeous, mysterious dark blue eyes I have ever seen and can't help, but get lost into them and realize that he is staring right back at me.

I'm brought out of my daze when Al puts his hand on the small of my back and encourages me to keep moving because I guess I stopped dead in my tracks so I keep walking. When I look back at the stage the mysterious guy is checking the mic with disappointment in his eyes. Huh. It's too bad there's so many people and it's too dark so I can't get to check him out the way I want to. Snap out of it Tris I scold myself.

"The guy I was talking about is the one on the mic right now." Christina says in my ear. So this is the guy she was talking about. Nice pick Chris I say mentally fist pumping, but then remember of who I am and how he probably will never even like me because he is ridiculously hot and I am, well, not. "I know that look and don't even go there. Anyone would love to be with you, you are just too stubborn to see it! Especially the guy behind you." she says whispering the last part referencing Al. I smack her arm playfully and tell her to shut up as the mysterious guy starts to talk with his velvety baritone voice that I could listen to all day.

"Hey I'm Four and we The Dauntless and we are gunna play some stuff for you guys tonight." He says and glances in my direction after. Did he really just look at me? My thoughts are interrupted by his incredible voice singing 2 Heads by Coleman Hell. I start to sway my hips with Christina and sing along and when I look back up at the stage he has his eyes closed, knees bent and he's tapping his foot and I have never seen a more beautiful person than him. His eyes open and look right at me and he gives me a full on smile flashing his perfect, white teeth and I can't help but smile myself.

When it's close to closing and I am getting the keys to the car from Christina because she decided to go home with Will, I feel someone's presence slide into the stool next to me. I look to the left and see the same deep blue eyes that captured my attention staring at me.

"Hi" he whispers in my ear and it sends the good type of chills down my spine.

"Hi" I whisper back and he sticks his hand out and says his name is Four and when I put my hand in his I feel a spark or tingle or something run throughout my body and gasp. I look at Four again and can see that he felt it too. Neither of us let go for a while until he says

"And I would really like to know yours" and of course I blush at how stupid he must think I am.

"Of course, my name's Tris," and give him a small smile, "You're great at singing, by the way." I say and blush again.

"Why thank you Tris, but it's just a little somethin' on the side that I do." He replies.

"Well then what do you really do?" I ask genuinely curious. "I'm an architect, I work for AIA how about you?" he looks at me with an intensity that makes my knees go weak.

I clear my throat, "Well, I am graduating from the University of Chicago next week and am planning to be a nurse at…" but I can't say anything more because I am rudely interrupted by Christina "Tris, here are the keys." she says giggling at something Will said in her ear from behind her. "Well, it looks like I have to go," I say with a sad smile but then am interrupted by Al. "I can take you home Tris," and I really don't want him to take me home so I deny his request and he slowly walks away glaring at Four, but stops as soon as he sees the most intimidating face I have ever seen and speeds up his walk to the door.

"Here let me walk you to your car," Four says standing up from the bar stool and taking my hand.

When we get outside it's a little chilly and Four must notice because he takes his jacket off and puts it around my shoulders. We slowly walk down the sidewalk and desperately want to ask for his number but am way too shy to make that kind of move so we make small talk until we get to my white Toyota Corolla.

When I go to open my car door he beats me to it and offers his hand to help me into the car and when I'm in there he leans down so I can see him and says "I had a really great time tonight and I want you to know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I hope you would like to do this again. See you around Tris, drive safe." I just look at him stunned until he shuts the door and walks away and I can't help, but feel giddy. I then realize I'm still wearing his jacket and open the door back up again to see if he's still around so I can give it back, but he is nowhere to be seen. I reach into the pockets and take out a scrap piece of paper that says his number and "From, Four" written on it and I can't seem to take this stupid grin off my face for the rest of the night. When I get to my apartment I realize just how tired I am so I climb the stairs and I quickly undress and throw a hoodie on with some sleep pants and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm dreaming of a very tall, very muscular, deep blue eyed man.

 **Four Pov**

As soon as I shut her car door, I get this overwhelming sense of happiness come washing down over me and I haven't felt truly this happy in… Well I don't think I've ever been this happy. I think I've smiled more in the past 30 minutes than I have in my whole entire life. Now I just need to be patient enough to let her text or call…

"Hey man can you help clear off the, whoa ho ho, what has gotten into you bro why do you have that creepy ass smile on your face?" my douche bag of a best friend (more like brother) annoyingly points out. He has been there for me since we were in kindergarten so I'll take his pestering shit if I have to, but he knows not to piss me off too much.

"Fuck off Zeke." I say as I start to clean off the stage and load things into the truck.

"Wow that was so harsh I think I'm going to cry," Zeke sarcastically says, "But seriously Four did you get laid or somethin', I don't think I've seen you smile like that in, well, ever."

I scoff, "Not that it's any of your business, but no I did not get laid." I load my guitar in the back seat and am about to step in my truck.

"Did I hear that Four just got laid?" Zeke's asshole of a little brother eavesdrops in.

"He says he didn't, but he had a weird ass smile on his face so I'm guessing he did."

"Hey I'm right here you dick, I'll see you guys tomorrow night." I say remembering their party and go to shut the door, but Zeke stops it.

"You could stayover tonight. I need some help loading the kegs into the truck and setting up tomorrow." He says with puppy dog eyes. What a loser.

"I can't I have to go to the office tomorrow for a little bit so I'll see you tomorrow night." I say and manage to shove Zeke out of the way so I can close my truck door and before he can give me shit about working on a Saturday. I chuckle when I see him flipping me off as I drive off to my apartment.

The whole ride I think about Tris. How her light blue eyes felt like they were staring into my soul, captivating me from the moment I set eyes on them. The way her cheeks flushed a perfect shade of pink and her long blonde hair would sway sensually when she walked or when she scrunched her nose up when she laughed. But the worst was when she bit her lip (which she did often) and I had to put all my willpower into not doing it myself. She's the perfect combination of sexy and cute which makes it even harder to tear my eyes off her. And that ass… but my train of thought got interrupted when I realized I was in the garage to my apartment building. Probably good though because the way that my head was heading would've given me a hard-on that would be very uncomfortable.

* * *

When I get to my apartment I grab a water bottle from the fridge and head upstairs to take a shower and change for bed which includes a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. It's almost 2 AM so I put my glasses on I need for reading and check my phone for the millionth time since Tris went off in her car. I know the way I gave her my number was kind of cheesy, but I didn't want her to feel pressured or anything so hopefully she will like me and text me, but if not she can just throw it out. Who am I kidding she probably thinks I'm weird or something, she won't like me. Every single guy and even some women at the bar were drooling over her and I don't blame them, but I don't think she noticed which was weird and incredibly sweet. She probably has a boyfriend which makes me very sad to think about and brings me back to her "friend" that was by her side the whole God damn night. Like seriously the dude back the fuck away from her she's mine… What am I thinking, I don't even know her last name she is not mine. I must really need some sleep so I shut my laptop off, take my glasses off and go to bed only to dream of nothing, but the blue eyed beauty I got the chance to meet tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you like the story so far, you are awesome! I am open to any suggestions and questions! I am a very busy person, but will try to update asap so I don't have to make you wait. Anyway I have a Pinterest and the username is kenziepatt16. I will post frequently on the board Right Here, Right Now and maybe even give you some previews for the next chapter. Here's Chapter 2!**

 **Ch. 2 Tris Pov**

I wake up around 5 which is pretty normal for me. Ever since Peter I haven't been able to sleep very well.

 _Flashback to a year and a half ago:_

 _Peter comes stumbling through the door at 4 in the morning smelling of bourbon. We've been dating for around 4 months but lately I've noticed his aggressive behavior has been showing more especially when he drinks which he also does more, but I let it go because he's probably stressed for midterms. I know he has anger issues so I've tried not to do anything that will make him upset. Even though he does have pills for it I don't think he's been taking them._

 _"Princss yuh look smokn." He whispers in my ear as I put my arm around his hips to help him to the bedroom. We aren't living together, but I thought I would wait for him at his apartment because I know he said he would be out tonight. He tries giving me a sloppy kiss, but I turn my face so he can't kiss my lips._

 _"Leme kwiss you Prncss." He says and pins me against the wall and even though I try to shrug him off me it's pretty hard when he's a foot taller than me and a good 70 pounds heavier not to even mention how muscular he is._

 _"Sweetie why don't we get you to bed, I promise you can kiss me tomorrow." This must've hit a nerve because his voice raises scaring me to death, "Ar yu dnyng me wht's mne?!" He bellows pointing at his chest with a glazed look in his eye that I have never seen before._

 _I shrink back a little, "No sweetheart of course not I'm just saying you'll feel better in the morning if you.." And I don't get to finish my sentence before he elbows me in the face sending me down to the floor holding my cheek with tears in my eyes. Apparently he couldn't handle the force of his elbow smacking my face because he falls back passed out and I don't waste another second getting the hell out of there. He's never hit me before.. End of flashback_

When I walk up the apartment stairs it's about 9 and I see Christina and Will on the bar stools talking.

"We'll look who decided to show up." Christina says.

"You know I go on my runs every morning.." I point out, but she interrupts,

"Ya whatever, hey, you, me and Will are going to Uriah's place for a party tonight." Uriah is one of our best friends from college that's graduating with us and he is known for his huge parties.

"Christina, you know I told my parents I would go to visit this weekend." I whine and she pouts.

"Tris you visit your parents every other weekend, you can miss one or you can go tomorrow you are not backing down on this one. I will call them for you explaining how you are a hermit and never do anything with me anymore." I know there's no way out so I give in.

"Fine I'll tell them I'm coming tomorrow." Which erupts a squeal from her and Will blocking his ears.

"Damn woman could you be any louder?" Which was the wrong thing to say because she only squeals louder, but Will shuts her up by kissing her so I take that as my cue to leave.

After taking my shower I find myself staring at my phone with the scrap of paper that has Four's number on it. Should I or shouldn't I? He is by far the most attractive person I have ever seen in my entire life and on top of all of that he was really funny and sweet and had that charm to him that made me instantly like him. I really want to have the balls to text him, but my head is telling me that if I do I'll just get hurt again. He probably has tons of girls that are 20 times more prettier than me that would do anything to be with him so why me? Maybe he does this to a lot of girls and is just a natural player and I definitely do not want to be with one of those. He seemed really genuine so I doubt he's a player so let's scratch that idea. To be honest I wasn't even interested in dating a guy until I met Four and his dreamy eyes. I wasn't even looking to date anyone anytime soon until last night. What am I talking about, a guy like Four would never date me he was probably just looking to hook up or something and I definitely don't want to do that. But then again he wouldn't seem like the type of guy to do that, but what do I know about boys? My mind goes back and forth debating whether or not to text him, but in the end the protective side for myself wins and I don't end up texting him.

I have some time to kill before I have to get ready for the party at Uriah's and I'm starting to hear moans coming from Christina's room so I head out to my own personal balcony with my book my phone and my Beats headphones to listen to music. My room is the only room in our apartment that has a balcony off it and that makes me incredibly happy because it's like my own little sanctuary. Plus it has an amazing view of the Navy Pier which is a great bonus. Christina's room is right next to mine and she has her windows that give her a great view and also have automatic blinds, but it's not the same as being outside where you feel like you are a part of it. I snuggle up in my chair with a fluffy blanket because it's a little breezy I must say and dive head first into my book with the Colemen Hell's Radio filling my ears.

By 9 PM, I have managed to do all of me and Christina's dirty laundry, clean the whole house, bake some cookies, contact my boss, Tori, that owns the rooftop bar I work at to see what days and times she needs me this week and I also contacted my new boss, Eric, at the hospital to see if I can go to the hospital a couple days earlier so I can get another tour of the hospital because the place isn't that big but I want to get a feel of where I will be working for hopefully a long time which he said was fine and that he would contact me a date and time on Monday. I am super excited for this job and can't wait to start in a little more than 2 weeks. This is and always has been my dream job. Not only is it selfless (which my parents have taught my brother,Caleb, and I to be my whole life), but it is full of adrenaline as well. I will be training to be a surgical nurse so really anything could happen that could stand between life and death and that's nerve wracking, but very exhilarating as well. The whole entire time I was doing my errands I couldn't get my mind off of Four which was telling me that I wouldn't be able to forget him just like that.

* * *

"Tris Prior we need to start getting ready right now or we will be super late so get your cute little butt in here!" Christina calls from her room so I saunter in and mouth a "help me" to Will when I see him in the living room watching TV which gets a snicker out of him and he mouths "I'm sorry" back to me.

"I already picked out your outfit and you are not changing it this time, I promise it's not that bad." she says when I walk into her very pink room where she has my outfit laid out on her queen size bed and a whole bunch of makeup and hair products on her massive vanity in her walk in closet. Christina already has her outfit makeup and hair done and is waiting for me patiently. She's the only child and both of her parents are lawyers so if I didn't know better I would think she was a spoiled brat, but she works her butt off just as hard as me. Her parents do give her an allowance and they did pay for the apartment, but we split the rent each month with our own money we earned at the bar that we work at together and she buys her clothes and whatever else with her parents money. I sit down in her chair and let her do what she wants.

"What days are you working this week?" I ask as she gets started on my hair.

"Uhmm I think Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday from 7-12. We better be working together or I am going to kick Tori's ass." She says and I let out a laugh,

"No you won't, don't lie, and i'm working Tuesday Wednesday Thursday but from 8-1 so we have some time together and you won't have to break a nail "kicking Tori's ass"." She lets out a gasp over the broken nail part and we both chuckle, but when she settles down I see her smirk at me in the mirror.

"Whaat Chrissy?" I over-exaggerate which gets a glare at me for using her obnoxious nickname.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE HIM!" she screams and I fall out of my chair from the shock of her screaming. She sits down in front of me on the carpeted floor grinning from ear to ear with her legs that go on for miles criss-crossed in front of her.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I say playing innocent knowing that she's talking about Four. She gives me a look that says "don't even play dumb with me, I know you too well". "Okay, okay. I mean he was really nice and funny and very attractive," and charming and smelled good and had a really nice body, "But he would never like plain old me and I know what you're going to say, but please drop it and if anything else happens, which will most likely not, I will make sure to update you even though I will probably never see him again." I say and get in the chair so she can do my makeup.

"Did you at least get his numb.."

"Christina," I interrupt warningly with a glare.

"Alright, alright I won't say anything until you bring it up."

When she finished my makeup I have to say I was impressed because she didn't put too much on me but it made my blue eyes pop even more so I had to give her credit. Her outfit consisted of patterned flowy shorts, a black tank top which is very revealing of her cleavage and she had a black leather jacket for later if it got too cold and she had black 4 inch pumps. Her hair is in messy waves down her back and she did a smokey eye for her makeup. Paired with her clutch, sunglasses, a chunky necklace, and one of her Michael Kors watches and she was ready to go. I'm wearing jean frayed short-shorts, a white light long sleeve shirt that dips down exposing all of my back and my 2 inch gray ankle boots. My hair is in a messy ponytail and I have a long necklace hanging off my neck and my diamond stud earrings in my ears paired with my clutch and sunglasses. We decided to take Christina's red Mustang Convertible because it is a pretty nice night out so far and head off to the party.

When we get to Uriah's it's about 1015 and there are 80 cars lined on the private road leading to the house. We've been here plenty of times before because Uriah has many parties and we all are good friends with him. His parents are away on business or whatever most of the time so they don't care what happens at their house as long as it's clean when they get back. We park in the driveway because only his main friends are allowed to park there. The house is breathtaking with its modern wood feel to it, not to mention how large it is. It's surrounded by woods and the only house on the private way is theirs so no one calls in complaints making it the perfect party house. The pool out back is amazing and already has plenty of people stuffed in it hitting a beach ball around. The smell of alcohol is definitely present, but you get used to it after a while and the loud music blaring through the surround sound makes you forget about it anyway.

"Is that my Trissy!?" A familiar voice says from behind me. I turn around and get engulfed in a bear hug which turns into him picking me up and spinning me around.

"Uri put me down!" I let out a screech, but can't stop the laughter. When he puts me down I finally get to look at his normal party outfit of his board shorts, tank top and bare feet.

"Wow, you look great. I'm so glad you came, you just made this party ten times better." He says making me blush.

"Wow. Okay Uri, way to acknowledge us." Christina butts in.

"You know I love you guys." Uri says pulling both Will and Christina in for a group hug. "Let me get you guys some stuff to drink, follow me." He says putting his arm around my shoulder and walking us in the house.

On the way to the kitchen I see a lot of people I don't know which is normal for a Uriah party. I get this tingly feeling burning through my skin, but shrug it off and keep walking with Uri's arm draped around me. First thing he does is opens the fridge and grabs a water bottle and hands it to me with a wink remembering I don't drink beer and I give him a shy smile. He's always been very flirty with everyone especially me, but I don't know why. I don't think I could like him like that or maybe I could and I just don't allow myself and he is attractive, but right now I can't seem to keep one guy off my mind at the moment and it's driving me insane.

"Have you ever met my brother Zeke?" He says handing Christina and Will red solo cups filled with beer from one of the many kegs. Me and Christina say we haven't which is very surprising, but apparently Will has so Uri takes us outside and down a hidden path near the pool to go greet his brother. "Half of these people here are his friends and you guys are my best friends so I want you to meet him." I've heard Uri talk about his brother before and he seems pretty fond of him. We go outside to a huge fire lighting up the night sky and illuminating people's faces as they talk among themselves with the music in the background. We walk over to a group of people sitting in lawn chairs. "Uriah my brother where have you been?" Says who I'm guessing is Zeke with a curly blonde haired girl on his lap. Zeke and Uriah look a lot alike.

"I want you all to meet my friends. Tris, Christina and Will this is Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Edward, Molly, Max, and there he is, Four, my brotha from anotha motha." I look up and there are the eyes that consumed my dreams last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day?! Just because you guys are amazing and make me happy! Be sure to check my pinterest kenziepatt16! Here's chapter 3.**

 **Ch. 3 Four's Pov**

I was really shocked when I went inside to grab another beer and saw the girl that has been in my head this entire day. During my boring as fuck meeting, I zoned out probably 10 times just thinking about her. I know I checked my phone more than I have ever done in my life waiting for a text that I would never receive to my utmost disappointment. And now she's here with Uriah's fucking arm draped around her arm desperately wishing it was mine and it isn't helping either how you can see pretty much her whole toned, tanned back. And that ass looks delectable in those shorts. I see them head into the kitchen and hang back so I can just stare at her utter perfection without anyone seeing until the last person I wanted to see here pops up in my line of vision.

"Hey there Four watcha doing?" Stella or Ella or Zella I don't fuckin know says twirling her hair around her finger which is annoying the shit out of me. She is training in one of my self-defense classes and can't seem to take the very large hint that I am not interested.

"Look, um," I say and she reminds me her name is Bella, "right, bye." and make a bee-line to the door Tris just walked out of, totally forgetting about the beer I was supposed to get. I know it was an asshole thing to do, but I can't deal with that shit right now, I'm on a mission to find my dream girl.

My luck is right on the money though because I see Uriah introducing her to everyone at the pit (which is what we call the fire pit) and every single guy has their dirty ass eyes glued to her, but all I care about is that she is looking right at me with a glint of shock and is that happiness in her eyes?

"Hey Tris," I say and give her a huge smile because I can't contain it anymore. I sit down in my chair and pat the seat next to me that's open beckoning her to come over. She hesitates at first, but her friend whispers something in her ear and finally sits next to me.

"Hey Four," she says giving me a small smile. By now everyone has gone back to their own conversations and Uriah is glaring at me probably because he likes Tris too I mean who wouldn't.

"I didn't know you were friends with Uriah." I say interested on how they are friends.

"Well we went to college together and have been best friends ever since we met sophomore year. I've actually been to a lot of his parties here." She replies. Well that makes sense, but I still don't know if she likes him more than a friend.

"I wonder how I haven't seen you because I've gone to pretty much all of the brother's parties. Their family pretty much raised me so I count myself as their extended brother. They force me to go to these things because otherwise they say I would be an old hermit." She giggles and I can't help but stare at her and smile. She has the cutest giggle ever. I don't know why I said the Pedrad's raised me, but I guess it's just easy to open up to her.

"I've been called a hermit a few times too." She says and grins before she takes a sip of her water. She ignored the part of how we haven't seen each other before, but I let it slide.

"So Tris, why a nurse?" I ask wanting to get to know her more.

"Well, when I grew up my parents always taught me and my brother Caleb to be selfless and help to less fortunate. My dad works as a CEO for this huge company that buys and sells different smaller businesses to what they think will make the most profit so we, as a family, would go to a bunch of charities and volunteer at soup kitchens that his company would organize. I guess the selflessness always stuck a little bit, but I also like the adrenaline rush. I was studying to become a surgical nurse which I guess is pretty hardcore. I can't wait to start at rush university medical center in two weeks with my best friend Christina over there." She says pointing to her friend that she arrived with sitting on that guy Will's lap.

"You really sound passionate about it, that's really great Tris." I say smiling. As she was talking it became very clear how strong she feels about nursing and I find her incredibly adorable and inspiring. She also seemed to be embarrassed to talk about herself like that so I guess she doesn't like to be the center of attention, but I could listen to her forever even if she was reading the dictionary. As she was talking I kept on inching closer to her and laid my arm on the back of her chair which she seems to not mind because she hasn't objected to it.

"So Four, why an architect?" She says using my words and putting a smirk on my face.

I say "I've always had an eye for design. My mom used to draw and paint and stuff when I was little so I would do it with her and when she died I would draw to remember her so I guess in a way my job is a memorial to my mom. Anyway, I love being an architect, but I also teach a self defense class at Divergent Crossfit which is another passion of mine." She looks at me straight in the eyes for a moment before saying,

"I'm sorry about your mom. You are very brave." And with that I get choked up.

"Yeah, well it was a long time ago." I clear my throat and stare into the fire. What really surprises me was when she reached up and grabbed my hand that was draped around her chair and put it around her shoulders, but still held onto my hand. The ever so present spark was still there as I felt her bare back against the skin on my arm and the sense of calmness I feel from her touch.

I smile and continue our conversation, "So tell me about yourself Tris." She says

"Well if I tell you my story, you have to tell me yours." I smile realizing that she wants to know more about me as well. And what the fuck is up with all this smiling?

"Deal." I reply back.

"My real name is Beatrice Prior, but everyone knows me by Tris and I like that name better because I think it suits me better. I grew up in Detroit, Michigan and have an older brother, Caleb, and he still lives in Michigan with his girlfriend as a professor at the University of Michigan. My mom is a therapist for a private practice and helps out a ton at the soup kitchen and various other charities she organized herself." Before she can say anything else I stop her,

"Your family sounds really wonderful, but I want to know more about you." I say squeezing her hand gently.

"There isn't much to know about me." She says looking down at the ground.

I move my face closer to hers, "Why do I get the feeling that that is not true." She looks back up at me with her big, gorgeous eyes flickering from the fire.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you, but now it's your turn." And my heart skips a beat because she is actually thinking about me in her future.

I clear my throat, "My real name is not Four, but people call me it because I hate my actual name and Zeke gave me the nickname when I was little because he said I have four faces. My angry face, my sad face, my work face and my "mask" I put on for everyone and I guess it kinda stuck." I say opening up which is really unusual for me. She frowns a little and I immediately want to take it off her face.

"Why not happy?" and understand that she was frowning for me not being happy.

"I had no reason to be happy." I honestly didn't… until now.

We keep talking and asking questions and people keep coming and going in the other chair next to Tris getting to know her more and they all seem to like her a lot. She's super friendly and beautiful and her personality attracts everyone which makes her even more likeable. We chat mindlessly until I remember something.

"Hey, how come you never called or texted?" She blushes.

"I was going to, but talked myself out of it thinking you were a player or something, but now I can tell that I was far from the truth." I can tell she was hurt badly in the past and I want to reassure her that she is safe with me.

"I would never hurt you Tris." She looks at me for a moment, but then picks up my iPhone 6 from the arm of the chair, unlocks my phone because it doesn't have a password on it, and types something in.

"I put my number and texted myself so I know your number, I hope that's okay?" she asks questioningly.

"That's more than okay Tris." I say and we stare deep into each other's eyes and I'm debating whether or not I should kiss her. Before I get the chance to make a decision we get interrupted by Uriah saying that we should go inside to watch a movie in their man cave because it was starting to get cold and the fire is down to embers. I now feel how cold Tris' back is and notice how she has goosebumps so I untangle my arm from her shoulder as I stand up and help her up, then I slip my flannel which is way too big on her in her arms, but she still looks sexy as hell. I pick up her boots that she said were hurting her cute little feet so she took them off and with my other hand I grab hers and entwine our fingers and we smile at each other before I lead her into the house and down in the basement with the others while Zeke and Uriah kick all the people at because it's about 230 AM. I didn't know me and Tris were talking for four hours straight which was really surprising, but I can definitely tell she is more comfortable with me.

* * *

I was just about to grab a blanket for me and Tris for the recliner when Zeke calls me up to carry some guy to a cab.

"I'll be right back," I mutter under my breath with an eye roll which gets a smile out of Tris and head upstairs. We carry the guy down the driveway when Zeke speaks up first.

"So you and Tris eh? She's pretty hot." I don't say anything but can't help the stupid grin off my face and glare at him the same time which doesn't work very well.

"She was the one making you do that creepy smile thing at the bar like you're doing right now?" And I just nod. As we throw the guy in the cab and his girlfriend or something follows in after him.

"Wow, I'm speechless. I've never seen you this interested in a girl before." I nod again when we walk back to the house.

"I don't think I've ever really been interested in a girl. I mean yeah I've had my stupid drunken hookups that you initiated in the first place, but I've never wanted to date anyone. Tris...She's just...Perfect."

"I'm happy for you, you deserve someone who makes you grin all stupid like that, but don't get all sappy on me brother." He pats me on the back but I shove him off me.

"We both know you're the sappy one you dick." We chuckle and we don't say anything more because there isn't anything else that needs to be said so we head back into the basement.

When I get down there I see Will and Christina on one of the couches and Shauna waiting on the other one for Zeke and Tris in one of the recliners and Uriah in the other but he's leaning over a little too close and is whispering something in her ear and she giggles and slaps his chest so he lands back in his recliner and fakes hurt which earns another giggle from Tris. Don't get me wrong I love her giggle, but is sounds better when I'm the one making her do it. When she sees me walking over she smiles and pats the space she made for me mimicking my actions from earlier tonight. Tris is so tiny that we both fit in pretty snug and she drapes the blanket over me when I get situated. I like being this close to Tris, plus our bodies fit perfectly together which is very comfy.

One of her legs is thrown across mine and she has her head in the crook of my arm with my arm around her back when she puts her mouth near my ear and whispers, "You're amazing." I must look confused or something because a small giggle escapes out of her, "This house is stunning and the fact that you designed it when you were 20 makes you even more amazing." I blush which I have never done in my entire life.

"Thank you. It felt really nice to have someone believe in you so much that they ask you to build their home." I whisper back in her ear and kiss her temple because I couldn't resist pressing my lips to her flawless skin. That's what she and Uriah were probably talking about when I came down here so I look over to him and the fucker winks at me. She smiles a shy smile and turns back to the movie I don't even know the name of let alone pay attention to because my eyes can't pry away from her small, perfect frame wrapped around my very large body compared to hers.

She's still wearing the shirt from earlier her back is still exposed and my hand is under my flannel that is also on her body so I make small circles in her back when I feel her shiver. "Do you want a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt or something?" I whisper in her ear. She shivers again and looks up with me with tired eyes.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Come on." We get up and I start to walk to the stairs, but Tris goes to Christina and Will and whispers something to them and they nod then she goes to Uriah and whispers something in his ear and I catch him say "Ya that's fine" then she comes to me she tells me that they are going to sleepover because everyone is too tired for the 30 minute drive home and I mentally fist pump. More time with my Tris. What the fuck is up with the "my" shit? I shake my head to clear it and smile at her. I grab her hand and head up the stairs. Since my duffel bag is still in my truck we head outside. I see she's not wearing any shoes so I pick her up bridal style and head to the truck. She squeals and giggles and looks at me with those blue eyes that make my knees go week and I can't take it anymore so I set her down and kiss her against my truck with so much passion that I have to put one hand above Tris' head to keep myself standing. My other hand snakes around her waist and her arms are around my waist as I keep kissing her as if my life depends on it. I have to bend down pretty far to kiss her but I would strain my neck just to kiss her soft, luscious lips every day. Her lips move with mine in a sensual motion as I press my body against hers to relieve some pressure from my pants which admittedly are painfully tight right now. Tris gasps as she feels my hard length against her stomach and I take that moment to slip my tongue in. Our tongues battle for dominance and I realize that if we continue like this I won't be able to stop so I start to slow the kiss down until I get to small pecks all over her face and pull her into a strong embrace. Both trying to catch our breath we say a breathless "wow" at the same time and smile at each other. I put my forehead on hers and kiss her nose.

"Tris you are amazing," I say trying to calm myself down.

"No, Four, you are the most amazing person I know."

"We can be both be amazing," I say and smile, "Come on we should probably head back so we don't raise any suspicions." I wink at her and she giggles smacking my chest playfully. I give her a quick kiss on the lips and unlock my truck to get the duffel bag. When I shut the door I see Tris staring at me and when I catch her she blushes and looks down. I put my finger on her chin and tilt her head up, "You are beautiful and I don't mind you staring at me." I give her a kiss on the forehead and pick her up again to inside.

When we are inside, I hand her a pair of sweatpants and my sweatshirt and show her the bathroom so she can change. No one is in the living room right now so I strip to my boxers and quickly pull on my long sleeve and basketball shorts. Tris comes out 2 minutes later looking like my clothes are eating her, but still looking so goddamn fucking beautiful in my clothes. She let her super long blond hair down and I pull her in by the waist to kiss her and this time she stands on her tippy toes so it's easier, but I still have to bend down. When we pull away she smiles that shy smile with her cheeks flushed and I grab her hand to lead her downstairs to our recliner where we go back to our original position and fall asleep pretty quickly, but not before kissing her forehead. Tonight I fall asleep the happiest man alive with the girl of my dreams in my arms. What a night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 Tris' Pov**

I wake up in strong arms and memories from last night come flooding back. How Four listen intently the whole time and was genuinely interested in what I had to say about myself and my dreams and whatever came up. He said that he comes to every one of Uriah and Zeke parties and questioned how we hadn't met before, but I know exactly what the reason behind that is. Peter would come with me every single time and keep me isolated in a corner the entire time. I thought he was just really protective of me, but now I know it was all about his power over me and thinking he could control me. I didn't say anything to Four about Peter because then I would have to explain everything and I'm not quite ready for that to happen yet and I don't want to have him thinking I'm weak for staying with him all that time. Four is nothing like him in any way which is very refreshing and makes me like him even more. I could tell that Four has a dark past as well, but didn't want to pressure him into talking about it. Christina is so happy for me from the brief discussion we had when the boys were out off taking some drunk guy to a cab. From what she says she thinks that if I'm happy I should go for it, but that she would have to learn more about him, which was totally a Christian thing to say because she has been more protective of me ever since Peter. When Uriah came down he told me how Four built this house and I was truly amazed at how talented he is. Uri also said that he has never seen him act the way he is with me and that it's a little weird, but a good type of weird because apparently he was always not interested in anything or anyone for that matter. But with me he's different which makes me smile and baffled because I have never seen the "Four" mask come out yet, whatever that means. He made me laugh saying that Four deserved a "sweet piece of ass" like me and I pushed him back in his chair.

My favorite part of the night was the kiss...oh that kiss. My stomach tightens just by thinking about it. I have never in my entire life been kissed like Four kissed me. He put so much devotion and want into the kiss that I was left breathless when we parted. He is a damn good kisser with those pouty lips. I could feel how turned on he was and I was turned on equally the same. He makes me feel beautiful every time he looks at me which is very strange to me because I have never felt beautiful before. Now I still think I look like a 12 year old, but maybe I get a hint of beauty when his eyes are on me.

I check my phone to see what time it is and it's 9 which makes my eyes pop out of my head. I haven't slept till nine in about 2 years. I look around and see everyone is sleeping and try not to make too much movement so I don't wake Four. I kiss his cheek because he is too irresistible and head upstairs to make breakfast for everyone, but first clean the whole kitchen. I find the ingredients for pancakes and bacon and start mixing everything together. At 950 Zeke makes his way upstairs while I put the bacon on a plate.

"I wonder what smelled so good." he says and fills a plate to start devouring the food. "Damn woman this is good. Four's wicked lucky. And you cleaned?! You didn't have to do that." he says.

"It's really no big deal. It needed to be done anyway and I have this OCD thing." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're going to be good for him, I can tell. He's had a tough past and he hasn't had a stable girlfriend his whole life so he's new at that stuff so just give him some time. And don't hurt him please, he's been through enough." He tells me with a mouth full of pancake. I'm so shocked that he hasn't had a girlfriend that my mouth hangs open not knowing what to say. He's so good at the girlfriend type stuff that I would have never guessed.

I finally clear my throat and say, "I would never hurt him on purpose I promise, but we aren't even together so I don't have the right to hurt him yet." I joke and he lets out a laugh. Just then I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and a head on my shoulder. Four gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's so funny?" and before I can say anything Zeke answers,

"Your little lady friend." which makes Four smile and I turn around in his arms and put my arms around his neck with his around my hips.

"Goodmorning," I whisper and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Goodmorning. Did you make this?" he asks and I nod and bite my lip because I finally get a good look at him and he leaves me speechless just by how hot he is especially with his deep morning voice and messy hair with a slight stubble across his jaw.

"You are amazing, have I ever told you that, beautiful?" he says this and it makes me smile.

"I think once or twice, hotstuff." I reply which evokes a chuckle from my use of a nickname. He kissed me before getting two plates and filling them up with food and setting them on the island and sitting on the stool next to Zeke and pats the seat next to him for me, but I have to climb up the chair before sitting on the stool which makes both Zeke and Four chuckle.

"Hey, if you were five foot 2 inches you wouldn't be laughing, it's not my fault my friends are trees." I say the last part under my breath and this time they both full on laugh.

"You are so adorable." Four says and kisses my cheek before digging in.

* * *

When everyone is up and has eaten, we all take showers and change. Christina always has tons of extra clothes and makeup and hair products in her car so I take one of her tops that she made my brother buy her from UM and sports bras (of course it's a push up) and wear my shorts from last night. I left my white converse in her car from when we visited my parents together a couple weekends ago. My feet are a size 6.5 and her's are a 9 so I would never fit in her shoes and I will not wear those uncomfortable ass boots for two days in a row. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and put a layer of mascara on and decide that this as good as it's going to get. I walk out of the bathroom and see Four looking sexy as hell in tight navy blue t-shirt, white shorts, and a navy hat with Oakley sunglasses sitting on top of it. I see him cleaning up the living room and go over to help him. He sees me and smiles.

"Hey gorgeous." he says and I give him a shy smile and start picking up red-solo cups. When we are done picking up bottles and cans and cups he starts vacuuming and I get the febreeze and spray everything down. We work silently, but it's a comfortable silence. When we're done he stretches his back out which lifts his shirt revealing a tiny bit of his tanned skin and I can't help but stare at this Greek God. He chuckles.

"Come on let's see what the others are doing." with his hand out for me to take it which I happily do.

We find them out by the pool picking up cups, but everything else looks pretty clean so I go sit on a lounge chair next to Christina while Four goes to toss a football with Will.

"What do you guys wanna do after this?" Zeke asks us with a trash bag slung around his shoulder.

"Well, I'm starving so why don't we go out to eat?" Uri suggests. We all say sure and gather our stuff to head out. When we are heading out the door Four comes up to me.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asks and I nod and smile at him which makes him smile. He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to the truck and opens the door for me. I literally have to jump in order to get in the fricking thing which earns a "You are so fucking adorable" from Four, but I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it cause he said it kinda quietly. He shuts my door for me and walks to the other side and gets in and throws his duffel bag in the back. He puts the car in drive and we're off.

"Can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but you said something last night and I just want to know, but it's okay if you don't want to answer I'll be perfectly fine. Just tell me if i'm overstepping my boundaries.." I ramble on which makes him chuckle.

"Whoaa slow down there tiger, you don't have to ask me if you can ask a question, just ask it."

"What happened to your mom?" I say quietly. He takes a deep breath in and puts his hand that's not on the wheel, on my thigh and squeezes it.

It takes him awhile to answer, "She was in a car accident 16 years ago. I was nine years old and a drunk driver who was driving an 18-wheeler smashed into the driver side at a four way intersection, dragged the car 20 feet and smashed into a building. The doctor said she died as soon as the truck hit the car so at least she didn't have to suffer anymore than she already had. She had all of her clothes in the trunk of the car so she was going to leave me one way or another." I look at him with tears threatening to spill thinking of a little Four finding out how his mom died, but not only that, she was going to leave him as well. When we're stopped at a red light, he looks over at me and brushes the lone tear that had managed to escape.

"Hey, no tears, it happened a long time ago. What happened, happened and I can't change that. All I can, no all I have to think about is right here, right now and what I can do to become a better man than I was yesterday." I am astounded by how strong this man is. I sit there and I stare at him baffled by how lucky I am to be whatever we are right now. So if he can be strong, I can be strong for him.

* * *

Before I know it, we are at a cafe by the Navy Pier. I've gone here many times because it is walking distance from our apartment and it's pretty good. Our group of 7 walks in and takes our order. Mine consists of a summer salad with a raspberry vinaigrette and a freshly squeezed lemonade. I am about to pay, but Four stops me saying that lunch is on him. It takes me a moment to agree which I reluctantly do. We put 3 square tables together outside because it's a beautiful day and eat outside. We all eat and chat and laugh until I look up and see my best friend from highschool walking down the Pier. I excuse myself and run over to him. He sees me and opens his arms and envelops me in a huge hug. He picks me up and spins me around much like Uri did yesterday.

"Jeffrey Yale what the hell are you doing in Chicago?!" I ask really flipping happy to see him. "Beatrice Prior, if you had your phone on you would know that I came down to see you, but alsoo that I got a job here and will be moving into my new apartment next week." and at this news I let out a squeal and hug him again.

"I've missed you Jeffy. Sorry my phone's dead, I was at a friends house last night at a party and forgot to charge it." I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"I missed you too Trissy. Are those your friends over there," he says pointing to the table and I nod, "And who is the really intimidating guy staring at me?" I look over and see Four staring over at us and i give him a questioning look, but turn back to Jeff.

"That is Four, do you want to meet them right now or do you want to meet them later?"

"I don't want to bother you guys more than I already have. I'm sure I'll meet them soon enough." He hugs me and kisses my cheek, "If you are free tomorrow text me and we can go out for lunch and if not that fine. I'll see you later Tris, it was really good to see you." He says and I say bye and go back to my seat.

"Is that your friend from highschool?" Christina asks and I nod as I eat a fork full of lettuce.

"Yah he just told me that he's moving here because he got a job. His name is Jeff, I'm sure you guys will meet im soon enough." I say and look over at Four who is looking at his crumbs expressionless. He abruptly gets up and puts his paper that wrapped his sandwich in the trash and mutters a "I'm going for a walk" and walks away. I stand up and chase after him.

When I catch up to him, I walk beside him not saying anything for a while.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." He says with his hands in his pockets and he's looking at the ground. I put my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around the crook of his elbow. We sit on a bench overlooking the water.

"I'm an idiot, I know you said he's a friend and I do believe you, but the look in his eye said he wanted you. Hell, every guy wants you, but you don't see it for some reason. Look what I'm trying to say is that I like you and I get jealous when other guys have their arms around you even if it's for a couple seconds because it's not me," but I shut him up by pulling his head toward mine and crashing my lips to his, trying to say that he is the only one I want. My hands tug at the hair on the nape of his neck and he pulls me closer with his hands on my waist. I then remember where we are and pull back breathing heavily. I look into his deep blue eyes.

"I like you too," and he grins. He pulls me up with him and we start walking back to our friends with my arm wrapped around his torso and one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Four asks looking down at me. I smile.

"Of course I would." He smiles at me and kisses the top of my head.

"You wanna know where I live?" I ask and he says yes. I stop and he looks at me confused. I point to the first floor of the apartment building with the balcony off it and say, "That's my room with the Balcony, no one lives on the second floor and the lady who owns the place lives on the third floor and gets the garage so we have to park in front of the door which is fine." He smiles.

"I'll have to remember that."

 **Four's Pov**

I would've never guessed myself as the jealous type of guy, but when that Jeff fucker put his hands on her I immediately wanted to pry her away from him. I know I'm not her boyfriend yet and I can't do anything if she likes another guy, but I really hope that she likes me enough to not like anyone else. She likes me right? I know she does, but does she even want to date me? I don't know, and it's killing me. The way some guys look at her really pisses me off though. Like they are undressing her with their eyes, it's really disgusting. I mean I check her out all the time, but it's different because I actually know her. Anyway, after my idiot moment we all went to Tris and Christina's apartment to hang out. I have to say I was pretty impressed when I walked in. "This place is amazing girls." I say while walking around. Tris hops up on one of the barstools and tells us that if we want anything to eat or drink just take it. Then she puts her phone on Bluetooth and Out of My League by Fitz & The Tantrums fills the apartment. I sit on the stool next to her and sing the chorus because it's a catchy tune.

You were out of my league

All the things I believed

You were just the right kind

Yeah, you were more than just a dream

You were out of my league

Got my heartbeat racing

If I die don't wake me

'Cause you were more than just a dream

When I'm done singing, I take a sip of my water and look over at Tris who's staring at me with aw glistening in her eyes. I kiss her because she's too hard to resist. "You are definitely out of my league Tris," I say against her lips and this makes her smile.

We hear Uriah telling one of his stories in the living room so we go over to listen to him. "If you go out like a mile behind our parent's house you find a lake, so that party I told people to bring flashlights and ATVs so we could go explore. An hour into our journey we all get to the lake and we all are drinking and skinny dipping. Next thing you know there's a police helicopter circling the lake cause apparently someone owned the lake and there was a house on the opposite side and decided to call the cops on a bunch of 20 year olds having a good time. So the douche whips out a bull horn and starts saying to leave the premises or else we will get arrested and fined. We all get back on our ATVs and go back to the house only to find the cop at our house with his helicopter parked in the backyard. Tris here used her charm and eventually convinced the guy to party with us and he gave Tris me Will Al and Christina a tour of the city. I gotta say Tris, that cop had a major crush on you." And the rest of them agree. What the fuck? Where was I this entire time? I look over at Tris to see her laughing and when she sees me looking at her she shrugs and goes over to Uriah.

"I haven't been to a party like that in forever Uri! Those were the good types of parties." She says slinging her arm around around his shoulders laughing.

"Let's go do something spontaneously crazy right now come onnnn!" He says picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. I really try not to be jealous of all this attention that Tris is giving Uri, but it's really fucking hard when his hands are that close to her perfect ass. She giggles.

"Put me dowwwnnn!" And instead of being a jealous asshole I decide to be a knight in shining whatever and save her. I take her from his arms and gently put her on the couch and turn to Uriah and tackle him to the floor and put him in a headlock. He's laughing so hard that his face is bright red and he's trying so hard to say "let me go" which I eventually do. We give each other a "man hug" and get up to see the Zeke and Will with beers in the kitchen. I hear Tris get on the phone and assume she's going in her room. Christina and Shauna are giggling about something on the bar stools. We start talking about how now Uriah needs to get a girlfriend and also how they need to throw a party for graduation. We decided that we will go to a fancy dinner on graduation night which if Friday and then Uriah and Zeke will throw a party Saturday night because their parents said they could have the house then. Zeke and Shauna have there own place and Uriah has his apartment, but the house is big and secluded so it's better there to have a party.

Thirty minutes later and Tris still hasn't come out of her room so I go over to Christina to ask her if I should go check on her. She gives me the go ahead and I go over and knock on her door.

"Tris? Are you okay?" I say, but don't get a reply. I knock again but still no response, "I'm coming in, if you don't want me in here scream or something." And I open the door to find her room empty. I look in the bathroom, but the light is shut off. Her room is very cosy and simple and makes me wanna fall asleep at 6 in the afternoon. I go over to her balcony door and see it's a little open so she must be out here. "Tris?" I say as I open the doors and find her sitting on her little chair thing with her knees up against her chest. She looks like she saw a ghost and all the color is drained out of her face, plus she is breathing erratically. I know this look, she just had a panic attack so I sit down next to her and put her in my lap and hug her as tight as I can while rocking her back and forth. She finally relaxes after a couple minutes and she slumps back into my chest and whispers an I'm sorry. "Hey look at me," I say and wait for her to turn her head to look at me, "you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm here for you if you want to talk, but if not we can just sit here until you're ready to see the others or I can just kick them all out if you want." I say and she turns her whole body so her legs are swung to the side, but her face is in the crook of my neck.

Ten minutes pass by and I thought she fell asleep, but I was wrong because she starts talking, well, whispering.

"A little over a year ago I had an abusive boyfriend named Peter. I have a restraining order stating that he can't come within a mile radius of me. He's not even supposed to call me or talk to me in any way shape or form, but I just got a call from him." With her words I tense. Why the fuck would anyone want to hurt Tris?! She is so innocent and beautiful both inside and out that what God damn fucked up mind would want to taint such a person. I need to control my temper before I go find the fucking asshole right now and beat the shit out of him so I focus on my breathing and being strong for Tris because she needs me right now. I want to know more, but don't want to push her because I know she will tell me when she's ready to.

"Do you want me to send them home because I will you know. I would do anything for you, Tris." I say truthfully. She gets up and helps me up. She pulls me into a hug and thanks me. "You don't need to thank me, just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what, okay?" And she nods. We head back inside and Tris goes into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She grabs my hand and I follow her into the kitchen where everyone is already eating pizza and watching a movie. Christina sees us and jumps us to talk to Tris, but Tris shakes her head and whispers a "Peter called, I'll tell you about it later" to her. Since everyone is taking up the couches and chairs, we sit next to each other on the floor leaning against the couch. She leans her head on my shoulder and I slip my fingers into hers tiny ones.

Everyone leaves at around nine because people have to work and stuff and the last people remaining are Tris, me, Christina and Will. Tris fell asleep on my shoulder a little while ago so I scoop her up in my arms and bring her to her bedroom. I put her under the covers and plug her phone into her charger and see texts from several people. Her brother, the Jeffrey guy, and some other dude named Eric. Great, more competition. I sit on the edge of her bed and stare at her thinking how lucky I am. Never in my life entire life would I think that I would have this pure, kind, beautiful, intelligent, strong woman in my arms, but here she is. I think about how much of an ignorant, corrupt, morbid human being that dumb fuck Peter is for ever laying a finger on the most enchanting, good-natured woman I know. She is incredible and I will do everything in my power to protect her so she doesn't have to constantly look around her shoulder to see if someone's going to hurt her. I place a gentle kiss to her forehead so I don't wake her and write a note out so she can see it in the morning and leave it on her nightstand. I slowly walk out of her room and shut her door. I see Christina sitting on one of the bar stools and she tells me to sit down next to her. I don't think I can sit down yet, I'm too pissed off thinking about someone hitting her so I stand on the opposite side of the island and clench my fist pressed into the counter and jaw when Christina starts to talk.

"I can tell by you looking like you want to kill someone that she told you, right?" She asks and I only nod unable to say anything from my overwhelming anger filling my veins. "Look, Tris would be really pissed off if you hunted him down and killed him trust me I know. She has been desperately trying to get over it for the past year, but let me tell you he still haunts her dreams. At least she's not an insomniac anymore so she's getting better, but we don't want to reopen anymore wounds so if you're intentions are wrong I say you leave and never come back. She doesn't need to be with another dick, but I can tell that you are different. I can tell by the way you look at her even if you guys haven't known each other for a long time I can tell that you guys like each other a lot. I do not ever want to see her hurt physically or emotionally anymore do you understand what I'm saying Four?" I look at her dead in the eye.

"I will never hurt her." She nods and walks into her room. I go down the stairs and out the door to my truck. When I slam the door shut I yell, "Fuck." And speed off to the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 Tris Pov**

 _"What the actual fuck were you thinking Tris?! You can't just invite some guy over here that I don't know while you're alone in the apartment! Were you planning on cheating on me?! Is that why you didn't fucking tell me?!" Peter yells barging in my room._

 _I look up from my MacBook and say in a strong voice gradually getting louder, "No I didn't plan to cheat on you Peter. He's my best friend from high school and he dropped by to say hi because he's in town and I only get to see him a couple times a year. You can't tell me what to do anyway because newsflash honey! You are not my fucking Dad, now would you stop being so fucking immature and shut the hell up!" By the end I was yelling and he does not like it when I yell, but I am sick and tired of him thinking he can tell me what to do. Before I can even snap my fingers he backhands me across the face and jumps on top of me pinning my hands so roughly above my hands that I think my shoulder pops out of its socket, but I will not let him see my pain so I bite down on my lip hard until I taste blood, willing the tears to go away._

 _"You do not get to talk to me like that you bitch," he seethes, "and I am going to teach you how to treat your own boyfriend with some goddamn respect." I try to get out of his grip, but he has my legs pinned under his and one of his hands are holding onto both my wrists with a death grip and I know there will be deep purple bruises, but I'm only trying to think of a way I can hide them tomorrow. He has punched me so many times in the ribs that I lose count and am barely conscious when I hear the zipper of his pants being pulled down..._

I wake up screaming in a cold sweat with tears pouring down my face. Christina and Will bulldoze in my room and when Christina sees me she knows I've had one of my famous nightmares. Will slowly backs out of the room and she comes over to me and hugs me tightly with my head under her chin.

"It felt so real," I say in a shaky small voice that doesn't even sound like my own. I hate that he still makes me weak.

"Shh, you're safe now, it's okay, you are alright." She says as she comforts me. Once I've calmed down I look over to the clock to see that it's 2 AM.

"How did I end up in my bed?" I ask remembering how I was on the floor with Four.

"Four brought you in after you passed out on his shoulder. It was very sweet." She says making me smile.

"Aw, I didn't get to say bye to him," I say pouting.

"I'm sure you'll get to see him sooner rather than later." She says. After a long moment of silence she speaks up again in a whisper, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head no. "Are you going to be okay?" She asks and I nod. She hugs me again and says, "You're my favorite sister and I'm always here for you. Try to get some sleep. Love you." And she's out the door. I see that I still have my outfit on from yesterday and change into a more comfortable sleep attire. I snuggle back under the covers and I know I won't be able to fall back asleep so I reach for my iPhone 6 on the nightstand and see a handwritten note leaning against my lamp.

Tris,

Thank you for such an amazing weekend. I hope to see you tomorrow, but if not I'll see you at graduation. Call or text me if you need anything. I'll be thinking of you.

Four

He makes my heart skip a beat and he's not even with me. He also has very nice handwriting which I find oddly very attractive. I pick up my phone and find his name in my messages to text him.

 **Me:** I'll be thinking of you too.

I hit send and see I have a couple other messages and reply back to them.

 **Caleb:** Miss you little sis. Did you see Jeff yet?

 **Me:** Miss you too C. And yes I did.

Jeff is Caleb's girlfriend Susan's little brother and Caleb looks at Jeff like a little brother already because he was over my house all the time and they've had some time to bond.

 **Eric:** Hey Tris, you can come to the hospital next Monday at 7 AM. I'll give you a tour, but you can also follow me around for the rest of the day if you'd like.

 **Me:** That sounds great. I'll see you next week.

I am super pumped for this job.

 **Jeffy:** Hey. I'm outside your apartment trying to throw rocks at your window, but I don't think you're home.

 **Jeffy:** Okay, don't answer me that's cool. I guess I'll walk around by myself.

 **Jeffy:** What time do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?

 **Me:** You can hang out here before and we can head out around 12ish. Btw, where are you staying?! You could've slept in the guest room!

My phone vibrates alerting me of a text message and I check to see who it is and am surprised when I see Four's name.

 **Four:** What are you doing up so early?

 **Me:** I could ask you the same question. And I couldn't fall back asleep.

 **Four:** To be honest I just got to my apartment.

 **Me:** What?! What were you doing?

 **Four:** I was working out and then I took a drive.

 **Me:** Four, you have work tomorrow so you should probably go to sleep. I don't want you to be totally exhausted for our dinner.

 **Four:** You make me so happy. Fiine, I'll go to bed, but only if you go to bed too.

 **Me:** Deal. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow.

 **Four:** Goodnight beautiful.

I drift off to sleep again (which never happens after I have a nightmare) and this time it's dreamless.

When I wake up again the next morning it's 530. I roll out of my fluffy warm bed that I bought a couple months ago to see if it would help me sleep better. I guess it worked a little because I used to be an insomniac and now I sleep about 5 solid hours a night. Still not as much as my doctor wants, but I'll take what I can get. After eating a banana, I put some running shorts on, put my hair in a ponytail, throw a sweatshirt and sneakers on and head out the door for my run. I'm thinking 10 miles today. Running is a good way to either clear my mind or fill it with too many thoughts. Today I'm thankful to clear my mind.

Halfway through my run I got a text from Jeff.

 **Jeff:** Hey, I'm at your apartment can I come in? I stayed at a hotel last night. I didn't want to impose..

 **Me:** Yah let yourself in, the spare key is on top of the door. I'm on my run and Christina is still probably sleeping with Will in her room. Nonsense, put your stuff in the guestroom you can stay as long as you want.

I quicken my pace and finish the last mile in 6 minutes.

I open the door and say,"Honey, I'm home." Loud enough for someone in the living room to hear me, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. I go up the stairs that open up to the whole floor plan of the apartment. He gets up from the barstool and comes over to me and gives me a big, long hug.

"Did ya miss me?" I ask while hopping up on the stool that's next to the one he was sitting on.

"I haven't seen you since Christmas. That's like five months ago, of course I missed you." He says getting all serious. Okayyy, that was weird, but it's early, like sevenish, so I let it go and decide to give him sometime to wake up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Help yourself to anything and make yourself at home. I'm glad you're here Jeffy." I say to him and head into my room to shower. When I step under the warm spray my mind immediately wanders to Four. How his hard body felt pressed against mine, how his very large arms would flex. How his deep blue mysterious eyes would bore into mine, making me forget how to breath. How his arms felt wrapped protectively around me. How a v would form in between his eyebrows whenever he furrowed them. How his muscular jaw would clench when he chewed his food or his prominent Adam's apple would bob every time he swallowed. My favorite though was how his lips felt against mine. Oh god is he a really freaking good kisser. I wonder what else he can do with that mouth. I should probably get out of this shower because if I keep thinking like this, I'll be in here for an hour and I don't wanna keep Jeff waiting too long. I can't believe I just got so turned on by just thinking about him. I rinse my brown sugar and vanilla scrub off my body and the coconut conditioner that makes my hair shiny out of my hair. I already shaved everything while I was in my daydream about Four, but I really need a wax so I'll have Christina schedule a spa day before graduation. A couple years ago I would've never went to a spa, but it's become a tradition of me and Christina's to go every other week and I don't mind it anymore even though waxes hurt like a son of a bitch and I don't like some random lady looking at my.. Well you know, but I really enjoy the time with Christina. It gives us a chance to have "girl time" or whatever she calls it because we are both so busy. And now I'll get to work with her so I'll see her more and I am very excited. Once I've dried and lotioned, I put on some cotton shorts, a black lounge sweater and some gray long socks that I scrunched down. Since the days have been becoming hotter, I like the apartment to be pretty cool so I turn the AC down to 65. I don't put on any makeup because I will later when we go out so I take my phone and text Four.

 **Me:** Would it be weird if I said I missed you? What time are you picking me up tonight?

I hit send and head out of my bedroom where I see Jeff sitting on the couch scrolling through Netflix on the TV. I hop in the recliner chair next to the couch and watch him scroll and scroll and scroll. "Jeffrey just put on Grey's Anatomy, I need to finish the season I'm on. There's only two episode left." I say and he looks over at me. He smirks and rolls his eyes but he puts it on anyway. I see my phone light up with a text and see it's from Four.

 **Four:** So not weird cause I miss you too:) I'll pick you up at 630

 **Me:** Okay:) Where are we going?

 **Four:** Now that would be telling;)

I can literally see him smirk through his text.

 **Me:** Fiine. Well at least tell me if it's casual or dressy?

 **Four:** Definitely casual. I can't wait to see you

I must've smiled or something because Jeff decides to speak up.

"Who are ya textin over there Trissy?" Christina and Will decide it's a perfect time to make an appearance because Christina says,

"Probably her new boyfriend." I shoot her a glare and Jeff looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Christina he's not my boyfriend," I say and catch her say "yet" under her breath. "Jeff, this is my best friend/roommate Christina and that's her boyfriend Will. You probably remember each other from last time you visited though." I say and they nod. "He's going to stay in the guest room for a couple days I hope you don't mind." I say to Christina.

"Of course not. The more people here, the more fun." Christina says as she sits on Will's lap on the other recliner. We spend the rest of the day hanging out and talking and Jeff and I got all caught up with each others lives during lunch.

* * *

"Christina, he said casual, not runway." I whine as she goes through my selection of heels in my walk in closet that she made me get.

"Tris, you are going on your first date in almost 2 years. I mean you have a killer everything, but heels will make this outfit look 10 times hotter on you. Plus it lengthens your legs. This guy is hot so you can't just show up in your converse." She does have a point, but I'm still not happy about it so I pout until she finds the "perfect" pair. My hair is long, loose curls down my back. My eyes are lined in a layer of black and my eyelashes are as long as they can be. I have skinny jeans on and a peplum white top on with nude 3 inch heels that I am so going to regret. I would have absolutely no sense of fashion if it weren't for Christina. Just then I get a call from Four and my heart skips a beat. I go out of my closet that Christina is now organizing and answer my phone.

"Hey." I say casually acting like I'm not extremely happy to hear his voice.

"Hey, I just left my apartment I should be there in like 15." He says back.

"Okay, sounds good. So you're sure that you don't wanna tell me where we are going?" He chuckles.

"Nope. I mean you can guess all you want, but my lips are sealed." And now i'm picturing his plump lips.. "I don't like surprises." I say. "You'll like mine I hope. Alright I'm getting into my car now, I'll see you in 15. Bye beautiful." He says which has me saying "Bye," on a happy sigh.

I could listen to his smooth, sexy voice for hours on end and still not get tired of it.

"Christina, he's going to be here in 15 minutes so tell me if I look ok." I say and she flies out the closet door to where I'm standing in my room. She looks me up and down a couple times before tearing up and hugging me.

"You look so hot you made me ruin my makeup." She chuckles.

"What's with the tears? You reminded me of my mother when I went to prom." I ask.

"It's just, I'm so glad that you are happy again." She hugs me again and when she pulls back she hands me one of my nude clutches. She links my arm with hers and we go off to sit on the bar stools.

I'm checking my social media apps when the doorbell rings. I freeze for a second realizing how nervous I am, but Christina nudges me and hands me my clutch. When I get down the stairs I open the door. There he stands, still towering over me even in heels, with a wide smile on his face and a happy glint in his dark blue memorizing eyes.

"Hi," I manage to squeak out under his intense stare. He bends down, kisses my cheek and whispers,

"You look absolutely breathtaking." My breath hitches at his words and I clear my throat. He stands back up to his full height and hands me a single anemone flower. Could this guy get anymore perfect? I finally snap out of my dream like state and give him a "thank you". He sticks out his arm.

"Shall we?" So I take it, but not before saying.

"Have fun at work!" Behind my shoulder to Christina because I know she's watching us. I hear her laugh before I shut the door behind me and Four leads me to the passenger side of his truck. He opens the door and helps me in. Once he shuts my door he runs to the other side, hops in and we're off.

"So are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?" I say. He gives me a side glance smirk, but stays quiet.

"For all I know, you could be kidnapping me and I would be consenting to it." I say trying to pry some more information out of him, but he won't budge and continues to smirk.

"Since you won't say anything I guess I have to talk to you. So, Four, how was your day?" I say giving up.

"Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are? My day was long and boring, but now it's a great deal better. My boss Amar made me look over a bunch of resumes for interns that are going to be working under me. To be honest I don't even want to have annoying interns that I have to teach, but it's part of the job so I guess I have to. How about you, how was your day?" He says and I am pretty interested in his job. It sounds cool.

"A few times before. Let's see, my day was uneventful. Jeff, my high school friend, is staying in our guest room for a couple days so he was at the house and we had lunch and caught up and that's pretty much it. Being an architect sounds like a fascinating job. I wish I had that much artistic ability I mean you designed the Pedrad's house, that's astonishing work Four. I'm in awe of you." He pulls into a dirt road grabs my face with both hands and kisses me hard. The kiss ignites a burning flame in my stomach and as our lips move in sync my desire for him just grows larger and that scares me a little so I slow it down.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't wait," Four says still holding my face with his large calloused hands that are very sexy. I put my finger to his lips.

"Never apologize for kissing me like that." I say and he grins so wide that I think his face is going to split in two. He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and continues to drive down the dirt road. I grab his hand and look out the truck window trying to see where the heck he is taking me.

After about five minutes down the road there is a little clearing, but it's still surrounded by trees. He parks, grabs a basket and a blanket out of the back seat and leads me to a hidden path. So he planned a picnic. A ten minute walk filled with mindless conversation and there is a larger clearing, but this time it opens out to a gorgeous view of the lake. As we get closer I realize that there are stairs that lead down to the beach to a little hut. The view is nothing like I've ever seen before, there are tall islands with trees on them scattered across the lake I have to stop in my tracks before we reach the stairs to just admire it all for a second.

"It's absolutely stunning," I say with utter awe.

"I agree," Four says but when I look at him he is looking at me. I give him a questioning look, but he just gives me a small smile and starts leading me down the stairs. When we get down to the beach, I take my very annoying heals off.

"Where did you find this place?" I ask him out of my curiosity.

"My mom used to take me here when I was little. It was one of the very few good memories I have that are of her. She said it was her escape that she was sharing with me, but I never knew what she meant. Now I do." Four says splaying a blanket on the sand and sitting on it. I know there is a meaning behind his words, but I don't want to pry. He'll tell me on his own if he wants to.

I sit next to him with my legs crosses in front of me and he has his legs out in front of him with his torso propped up with his really strong arms. My eyes can't tear away from his god-like figure. He looks at me and I can feel my cheeks turn pink from being caught by this Adonis. He just smiles a close-mouthed smile, but I turn to look at the ocean.

"Was the hut always there?" I ask finally finding my voice.

"No. My mom would always talk about building a small hut and some stairs so it would be easier to get down here when we were lounging on the hammock over there, so I decided to build it for her even if she was going to leave me. I haven't showed this place to anyone, not even Zeke, but you're different." He answers taking out a carton of strawberries like that statement wasn't the biggest deal ever. I sit there shocked as I take a strawberry from his offering hands.

"You really think that about me, that I'm different?" I ask after taking a bite out of my favorite fruit.

"Tris, I knew you were different the moment I laid eyes on you walking through the crowd," he answers before I attack him with a kiss filled with hunger. Four groans a sexy deep groan and lays me back gently on the blanket, hovering over me. He pulls back a little and which makes me frown. He chuckles.

"Is this okay?" and I can only nod my head because for one the gesture was very sweet and I am way too turned on to talk right now. He starts kissing me again just as fierce as before and I put my hands on his muscular back. I feel him tense a little, but then he relaxes again. He grinds his ever-present, impressive erection into me and this time he lets out another groan while I whimper from the sensation filling my lower stomach. Too soon we have to break apart because my lungs are screaming at me for some air. We are both panting and he is still hovering over me when I whisper,

"How did you know strawberries were my favorite?" He lets out a full belly laugh kisses me on the forehead and rolls onto his back next to me. His laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Cause they're mine too babe." He says and I swoon at the name he called me. I reach over him making sure he gets an eyeful of my 32B boobs and grab a strawberry. He groans, but this time it's more out of frustration.

"If you keep doing things like that I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you." and I laugh.

"Hmm are you suggesting that I leave so you won't be able to touch me?" I say innocently, slowly getting up. He catches on to what I'm about to do so he bolts up, but not before I'm able to take off down the beach. It really sucks running in skinny jeans. Within less than a minute he's captured me.

"For a little thing, you're quite fast." He says with me over his shoulder bringing us back to the blanket.

"Hey! I am not that little!" I say defending my height, but he just laughs.

"Seriously how tall are you? Like 4 feet?" He asks teasing me.

"I am five two for your information you tree! Now let me down!" I say whining, but he just laughs again. He sets me down on the blanket and opens up the basket containing really good looking sandwiches, different varieties of cheese and crackers, and also different fruits.

"I'll be right back," he says taking off into the house and coming back with two glasses of champagne. He hands me a glass and sits down next to me. The sun starts to set as we eat and chat and it sets a very amorous tone. Who knew the tough Four could be so romantic.

After we finish our dinner Four asks if I want to see the inside of the hut and I say of course. The door opens to the living room, but you can basically see the whole place because it's pretty small, but it's absolutely perfect. On the the wall that is straight ahead there is a latter which leads up to the bedroom. The bathroom is to the right of the latter and the kitchen/dining room is to the left. When he's done showing me around we sit on the couch cuddled up. Four is the first one to speak up,

"My real name isn't Four, and you probably already knew that, but you haven't asked me about it and I really appreciate that." now this gets my attention. After a pause he says, "It's Tobias Eaton and I'd like you to call me that when we're alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**ALLIEGENT LOOKS AMAZING! Thanks for the reviews keep em coming! Be sure to check my Pinterest, link in bio.**

 **Ch. 6 Tobias' Pov**

She sits there staring at me with those big blue eyes. I want Tris to trust me and know who I really am before we start a relationship so I have to put everything on the table and if she decides that it's too much then she can walk away, but I'm really hoping that's not the case.

"I don't tell many people my real name because, well, it affiliates me with my father and I don't want to be anything that sick excuse of a human being is. I don't even see the asshole as my Dad, he is just Marcus. I only kept the name because my mom named me after my grandfather who is nothing like Marcus. He's still alive and is the greatest man I have ever met in my life, I have no idea how Marcus even came from him. Anyway, Marcus thought of Evelyn, my mom, as a punching bag so on a daily basis I would hear yelling and abuse, but I had no idea what that meant so I would stay in my room and listen. So after she died he didn't have a punching bag anymore so he beat me telling me how Evelyn left because I was a bad boy and I needed "teaching" of how to be a good boy. So he took his belt off and… Well I bet you don't want to hear that. So I've always been trying to cover that part of my life even though there are physical and mental scars, I just want to forget." There is so much more I could tell her, but that was hard enough and I'm sure it was hard for her to hear. I'm actually surprised I said that much. I never open up to anyone, but with Tris I want to be different. I guess that was a good start to opening up.

She sits cross-legged next to me staring at me, but I can't read her face and I'm just hoping she doesn't bolt out of here. I hate talking about my past, it always puts me in the worst mood ever, but what Tris does next makes me extremely happy. She pulls me down so my head is resting on her shoulder and I wrap my arms around her waist and take her comfort greedily. She smells so good, like coconut and sugar and something else that's purely her. We stay like that for a while, with her running her fingertips through my hair, until she whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Six words that weirdly make me incredibly happy. She's not leaving! I kiss her shoulder and sit back up.

"I want you to know that I will never be like him, like Marcus. I can't even comprehend how someone could ever hurt anyone like you, it's just… I can't even think about it. I want you to know that I will work every day to be worthy of you even if i never will be. Tris, I want you to be my girlfriend, but I won't blame you if you say no, I totally unders.." but i don't get to finish the sentence because she cuts me off with a passionate kiss. She pulls back all too soon.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Tobias." I am officially the happiest man in the universe and I smash our lips back together. I rest my forehead on hers when we break away and we sit there smiling stupidly at each other.

"Best date ever," she says on a yawn and i chuckle and pull her up into a hug. I look at the clock and see that it's 1030 already. "Come on, I have to take my beautiful girlfriend home." I say and kiss her forehead.

"Do you want a sweatshirt? It's probably cold now." I ask and she gives me a shy nod. She never asks for anything and is the most selfless person I know. I grab one out of the small closet in the bathroom and she slips it over her head.

"Babe watch your step," I say heading up the stairs that are lit with solar lights. I'm holding her heels, but i still don't want her to trip or anything. When we get to the top I give her a piggy back ride because I don't want her to have to put her shoes on again and I love her warm body clinging to me. Plus she's as light as a feather so it really isn't a big deal. She whispers in my ear,

"Your jacket is still at my house so you can come in when we get there." Even though it isn't in any way sexual, a shiver still runs down my spine. Just her voice turns me on. We get to the truck and take off. She curls up in the passenger seat and leans her head on the window.

"I'm glad you told me about Marcus, it makes me understand you a bit more and I want to know everything about you Tobias." she says turning her head to look at me. I get a quick glance at her and even in the semi-darkness she looks gorgeous. Especially in my sweatshirt. I have to touch her so I reach my hand over the console, grab hers and give it a quick kiss before setting our conjoined hands back down.

"I'll try to open up to you. But I haven't been so good at it before." I say and she yawns her cute little yawn again.

"You're doing just fine, don't worry about it." and the rest of the ride is quiet.

* * *

When we get to her apartment she unlocks the door and we head up the stairs. That Jeff guy is watching a movie in the living room and Tris tells me she'll be right back so I decide to introduce myself to her "best friend from high school".

"Hey, I don't think we've met before, but I'm Four." I say in my most intimidating voice which makes him creep back a little and sticking my hand out for him to shake. He looks at it skeptically for a second before shaking it.

"I'm Jeff the best friend, but you probably already knew that." The cocky bastard has the nerve to say. What an asshole.

"Yeah you came up once when we saw you at the pier. I'm the boyfriend." His eyes snap to mine.

"Boyfriend?" He says in a louder voice than previously and I just smirk. Just then Tris walks out of her room and comes over to hand me my jacket, but must sense the tenseness.

"Is everything okay?" she says looking from me to Jeff.

"Everything's fine." Jeff mutters and I just smile at her.

"Okay.. I'll show you out." Tris says grabbing my hand and heading down the stairs.

"What was that about?" she whispers as I lean against the doorway.

"I think I just ruined his night by telling him that you're my girlfriend," I whisper back and she looks kinda shocked.

"I didn't know we were telling people right away and why would Jeff be upset about us dating?" She is so adorably clueless about how attractive both physically and mentally she is I just want to eat her up… or eat her out. Do not go there right now Tobias.

"The prick obviously likes you and I don't like sharing," I growl feeling pissed off and she gives me a look that says "don't even".

"Tris, I want to tell the whole world that we're dating, if that's okay with you of course. I'm sorry I didn't ask you if it was okay to tell anyone I just am wicked happy that you even agreed to be my girlfriend." I say a little more softly and looking down. She tilts my head up with her hands and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"That prick happens to be my friend so be nice. Just tell me next time you want to do something like that about us, okay? And I also want to tell people too." she whispers giving me a close-mouthed smile that makes the rest of my anger go away. I kiss her irresistible lips and she gives me a bigger smile.

"Oh I still have your sweatshirt on," she remembers and goes to take it off, but I stop her.

"Keep it, I have plenty. Plus you look better in it than I ever will." I say and she blushes. She is so incredibly beautiful it's hard to take my eyes off her.

Even though I really don't want to leave I say,

"I should probably go or else I'll be here all night." Which makes her sigh.

"Yeah, probably. I wouldn't want the cave man to come out again. I'll see you at graduation I guess?" she says and I internally frown. I don't want to wait four days to see her again, but I do not want to seem… clingy?

"Hey! I am so not a caveman and yeah, I guess. I had a really great time tonight, you're amazing." I say and kiss her lips one last time.

"Bye Tobias. And for the record, you totally are a caveman." she whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek when I'm walking out the door and I chuckle. I grin at her because I love the sound of my name rolling off her tongue which, I have to say, is a first. I've always just tolerated my name, but the way it sounds coming from Tris just… does things to me.

I hear her call out a, "Best date ever!" to me as i'm getting in my truck.

"Would it be weird if I said I missed you already?" I call back and I hear her giggle.

"No because I feel the same way." She says which makes me grin stupidly as I shut the truck door and take off with Feel Again by OneRepublic blaring through the speakers.

I open my apartment door and go to get a water bottle from the fridge when someone turns on the lamp next to the couch.

"What the fuck Zeke?!" I yell and go over to kick his ass. He jumps up on the couch.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down big boy. I just came to check how your date went. Seeing if you didn't fuck up." He says sitting back down and taking a swig of the beer he got from my fridge.

"Well I didn't fuck up too much if I have a girlfriend now and I'm not saying anything else." I say heading up the stairs.

"Come onn, at least tell me where you went." he whines and I roll my eyes.

"Ezekiel, we are not women." I say jokingly scolding. "Whatever. You seem like less than an asshole so I'm not complaining. Speaking of women, mine kicked me out for the night so I'm gunna crash here." This happens every other month so I'm really not surprised.

"What did you do this time?" I ask. "Well she said I was checking this other chick out at dinner even though I wasn't. I was watching the Blackhawks and she happened to come in my line of sight." He says and I roll my eyes again and head upstairs to go to bed.

 _I wake in my room, but i roll over and feel another body with me._

 _"Tris? What are you doing here?" I ask. She smiles at me._

 _"I couldn't stop thinking about you." she says in the most seductive voice I've heard. She moves on top of me, straddling me and that's when I notice she's only wearing panties and one of my shirts._

 _"Fuck babe," I groan as she starts kissing my neck. Somehow all my clothes are off and she starts trailing kisses down my pecs and abs until she reaches my dick. She places feather kisses on the tip and is about to take me fully in…_

I wake up from my dream panting with a serious hard-on. Shit that was the sexiest dream I have ever had. I groan out of frustration and bury my face in my pillow. Guess I'll have to take a cold shower this morning even though it probably won't help my very large problem, but it's worth a try. Since it's only 6 and I don't have to be in till 8, I decide to put some work out clothes on and run to the gym so I can work off this extra built up "tension".

 **Tris' Pov**

I wake up with an arm slung across my face.

"Christina, you're going to suffocate me." I muffle into her arm. When she continues to snore and not move I shove her arm off me waking her.

"Why are you in my bed?" I ask her when she opens her eyes and groans.

"Well Will wasn't here to pleasure me and you were asleep before I got home at like 130ish which never happens so I was going to wait till you woke up to talk to you about your date, but I must've passed out." I nod and yawn looking at the clock to see that it's 7. Huh, that's strange, I'm always up much earlier.

"Um, ew, did not need to hear that Will part. My date was..." and I zone out in a dreamy stare thinking back to my date.

"OOOO Trissy got some action!" she basically yells.

"CHRISTINA! No I did not, and keep your voice down, we have a guest." I whisper-yell at her. She rolls her eyes and tries to tame her crazy bed hair without much success. She gives me a look that says "tell me more".

"We had a picnic on the beach and it was very romantic and fun. Yes he is now my official boyfriend and no I'm not going to give you any more details." and then I remember when I went inside the house when Tobias drove off and how Jeff was acting strange and moody.

"What's the confused face for?" Christina says after a squeal and a hug, probably for me having a boyfriend.

"Um, well, when I got home I tried to talk to Jeff, but he was acting really weird and he was really short with me. I don't know what's gotten into him." I say and Christina starts to laugh.

"Oh Tris, you are so innocent. Jeff so obviously loves you its hard not to tell." she says and I just look at her even more confused.

"He would never like me like that, we've been best friends for forever. Yeah, your reasoning is not possible."

"Okaay whatever you say, but I'm just saying just by the way he looks at you, you can tell that he likes you more than a friend. Tris, every single guy out there pretty much drools over you, but you don't see it and it's kind of adorable, but seriously I just want to shake you sometimes and yell "OPEN YOUR GODDAMN EYES" because you are seriously hot. Even right now you look good and you have no makeup on and your hair's a little messy." She says and I blush. I do not take compliments well. Mostly because I don't believe them.

"Christina, I look awful right now. You're the good looking one out of this friendship. Anyway, we're going to the spa today right?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Of course we are. I need to take a shower before we go and I'm guessing you want to work out or something so we can leave at like 9?" she says getting off my bed.

"Yeah, I have to drop clothes and money off at the homeless shelter so we can do that before right?" I ask. "Yes we can, I need to drop some clothes off too so I can go in with you." she says as she walks out of my room. I decide to skip my run this morning, but I do a 30 minute core workout instead and some yoga. Once I take a shower and gather the clothes for the shelter we take off.

The homeless shelter is made out of recycled shipping containers and fits about 100 people per night. It's first come first serve. My Dad helped fund for it a couple years ago because I brought up how many homeless people there were in Chicago, but not enough shelters so he made it happen. I sometimes forget how powerful he can be.

"Hey Betty," I say walking into the lobby with my bags of clothes and greeting one of the volunteers with Christina trailing behind me. "Hey Tris, you got another load for me?" she asks and I nod.

"You girls are seriously too generous, you don't see too many 20 year olds donating all this stuff for the less fortunate." she says.

"It's really the least we can do," I say putting the bags on the counter and secretly slipping the envelope with money in it to her. Tommy comes running through the door and hugs my legs. He's a five year old boy that I've befriended from my times volunteering here and at the soup kitchen next door.

"Hey buddy, how are ya?" I say picking him up.

"I'm willy good Twis. Mommy got me a new toy." He says holding up a small firetruck. His dad left them when he was 2 and his mom was a stay at home mom and couldn't find a job for forever. Finally she found a waitressing job and even though it doesn't pay well, it's at least something. Now she's saving up for a small apartment. It breaks my heart to see people struggle like this.

"Wow, that's really cool. Here, I have something for you too." I say handing him a bag full of grapes. His eyes pop out and he licks his lips.

"My favwite, thank you Twissy." He says and hugs me. I put him down and he runs into the back room where a day care is for the women and men that work with kids. I link arms with Christina.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

After getting a massage, a mani-pedi and a Brazilian wax we head off to get lunch. When I get in the car I check my phone and I see one missed call from Tobias, but when I got to call him back, I get a call from Al and put it on speaker.

"Hey Al, you're on speaker with Christina." I say.

"Hey, just the two girls I was looking for. Are you both working tonight?" Al asks.

"Yes, why?" Christina and I say at the same time.

"I'm DJing at Rooftop and was wondering if I would get to see your beautiful faces. You should get William to come too." Al says.

"Don't worry, he'll be there. He's been on extra protective mode ever since that guy groped me last night." Christina says. She already told me about the drunk guy hopping over the counter and sexually harassing her. We have both pros and cons of our job at the bar. Pros: It's a high end, clubby type bar so we get a lot of good tips and pay (plus you can't beat the view of the Chicago city skyline). Cons: You have drunk rich bastards who think they can do anything they want so being gropped as a bartender happens pretty often.

"I can't wait till you guys can officially quit and not have to deal with jackasses like that anymore." Al chirps up, he's too sweet.

"I know Al, we'll be outta there soon enough." I say.

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll see you ladies tonight." he says before hanging up.

"Exhibit number two, another one of Tris' friends who's in love with her." Christina says pulling into the restaurant.

"Christina, drop it. I'm with Four now, and that's that." I say a little annoyed that she keeps bringing that type of stuff up.

"Alright, alright. Now let's talk about outfits for tonight!"

* * *

Of course I let Christina pick out my outfit for work because she was being relentless. She likes matching during work because it looks more "professional", but I think it just gives her an excuse to dress me up all hot. And that is exactly what she did tonight. I have a black leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up a little, a black crop top that shows a good 2 inches of my stomach, black skinny jeans and my black heels. My hair is straight and i have more makeup on than usual, thanks to Christina. My accessories for the night are a handbag, my watch and a bracelet on my left wrist with pearl earrings. Of course I have 5 inch heels on because I wouldn't be able to reach the top row of liquor if I didn't. I step out of the elevator and see Tori.

"Hey Tori." I say as I'm checking in and heading to the locker room to put my stuff in a locker.

"Hey Tris, heads up tonight, there are a ton of people probably because graduation is on Friday and all family members are in town. We don't want what happened to Christina to happen again so just be careful." She warns.

"You got it boss." I say and I hear her snicker. She's much more of a friend than a boss. I head in the locker room and put my stuff in the one assigned to me that already has a pair of converse and an extra set of clothes in it.

The bar, I have to say, is incredible. There are blue and white accents everywhere and the whole place is huge. The bar is circular and there are 8 bar tenders in total serving tonight and there is also a bar outside with the same amount. The bar is under the roof but there is a huge open section leading out to the terrace where the DJ plays if it isn't raining. It's a huge open floor plan so plenty of people can be here no matter what weather, but it does get a little hectic.

"Hey Chris, Mar, and Gray." I yell down the bar to the people I see. Christina and Marlene give me a nod and Grayson looks up and give me a wink. Marlene is a year younger than me, but she goes to the same college and Gray is a year older than me and didn't go to college because his parents kicked him out when he was 18 and didn't he get any money from them. I feel bad for him because his parents were drug addicts and thought of him as a waste of money.

"Hey sexy, how about 5 scotches." I hear from my section of the bar.

"Would you like to open a tab?" I ask as I take his credit card and swipe.

"Yep." he says and I pour his drinks in no time and set them by him along with his card. I hear "another cosmo" at the same time I hear "3 more buds". Oh god is it going to be a long night and it's not even 830.

* * *

Things started to slow down a little at 930 when Al started DJing and everyone went to the outside bar.

"Hey, who's that blonde babe down the bar?" I hear a familiar voice say. I walk towards him and lean against the bar.

"And what would you like, sir." I say in as sexy a voice as I can do.

"I would tell you, but I don't think it would be appropriate for the public." he whispers in my ear making my cheeks heat up.

"Another twisted," I hear a couple people down and pick up his card swipe, twist the bottle cap off and send it down.

"Hey Trissy you look smokin' tonight." Uri says coming up behind Tobias, followed by Zeke with his arm wrapped around Shauna's shoulders. They are too cute. Tobias glares at Uriah.

"What I'm just saying she looks good. Hey, you never told me Marlene works here." Uriah says staring at her, but talking to me. I knew he had a crush on her.

"Yeah, she's sort of new and I bet she would love to talk to you." I say trying to give him some courage because I know Mar likes Uri.

"You think?" He asks and i just nod.

"Okay, I guess I'll be down there." he says wiping his hands on his jeans and walking over to Mar's section of the bar. Wow, he must like her a lot if he's actually nervous.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that nervous to talk to a girl before," Shauna says.

"Yeah, me either." I add.

"Our little Uri's growing up." Zeke says with a fake sniffle and Shauna goes to elbow him in the ribs, but Zeke catches her arm and pulls her in for a kiss. Just then Grayson comes back from his break and tells me I can take one so I go out of the bar and stand next to Tobias and lean against the bar.

"I'm guessing Uri brought you here knowing that I work here, and also knowing that I would most likely be working." I say and he gives me a smile and kisses me on the cheek.

"Why do you look so fancy? Don't get me wrong it's hot, I'm just wondering why." I ask finally getting to check him out and seeing he's in a white dress shirt and gray tie with navy dress pants. He smells soo good.

"Well, I was skeptical that you work here because you can't always trust Uriah so I was planning on working at my office till late, but then these guys showed up and dragged me out. And now I'm here incredibly glad they did cause I get to see my gorgeous girlfriend." He breaths the last part in my ear making a shiver go down my spine.

"I meant to call you back, but I got a little distracted with Christina." Remembering about the missed call.

"It's fine, it's not like I was waiting by the phone the whole day and when you never called I went into a depressed state and drank my life away with tequila." He says jokingly and I can't help the laugh that erupts from my mouth. He turns me around and presses me up against the bar and kisses me hard. Thank god there aren't too many people around or they would've gotten a show. He pulls back when we're both yearning for air.

"What was that for?" I say with my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You are too irresistible babe." He whispers in my ear, tickling me with his 5 o'clock shadow.

"Hey, I want to kiss my boyfriend too so hurry it up pleaaase." Christina calls from the middle section. Will has been at one of the tables close to the bar all night watching. I don't blame him though maybe he's being a little over the top.

"Will's here?" Tobias says interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, he's over there," I say pointing to the table. "Christina almost got harassed by a drunk guy last night so he's been over there watching like a hawk." Tobias looks at me shocked.

"That happens here?" I nod.

"Yep, a lot actually, but it's okay because there are four huge bodyguards here that can throw them out. I gotta get back, how long are you staying?" He kisses my lips.

"Till your shift is over." He deadpans. "Four I'm here till one, you don't have to stay that long." He holds me close.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to." He says looking in my eyes. I'm so speechless that I just stare at him.

"You better get back before Christina drags you over this bar," he says chuckling and letting me go. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and head back into the bar. I don't think I can concentrate as well now that I know my own Greed God will be here for me.

At 1255 the body guards start clearing people out and I am wiping down the bar.

"Hey Tris!" I hear Al call as he's walking in from the rooftop.

"Hey," I say back pouring him a gin and tonic. He gives me a wink and takes a gulp of the drink.

"Seriously, you're the best. What did you do this weekend? I didn't see you here or at the gym, I missed you." He says with an emotion I cannot name. Concern maybe? I don't get to answer his question because Tobias answers for me.

"She was with me. Hi I don't think we've met, I'm Four." he says shaking his hand.

"And why would she be with you?" Al says trying to be a tough guy, but failing miserably standing next to Tobias. My boyfriend can be very intimidating sometime.

"He's my boyfriend." I decide to speak up to maybe cut some of the tension. Tobias smiles at me, but Al just looks at me like I have two heads.

"Tris are you ready to go?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah just let me grab my stuff. Al, we'll talk later." I walk out of the bar and go to the locker room with Tobias' right on my trail.

"Wait here," I say outside the locker room and walk in. I grab my stuff and change into my converse and rub my feet a little bit. I smell like alcohol so I put some perfume on to try and cover it up. I grab my handbag and head out the door to see Tobias leaning against the wall. He smiles and I grab his hand and start walking toward the elevator.

"He likes you," he says from behind me as I press the button for down.

"Not everyone likes me you know," I say trying to change the subject.

"But he does," he says back. I can't take anymore of him thinking there will ever be another guy so I turn around to face him.

"Look, he's just a friend, just like Jeff, and so what if they like me? I don't care, you wanna know why? Because I just got you and I don't plan on losing you anytime soon. I don't want anyone else, just you, Tobias." I say and he grabs my waist and pushes me into and against the wall of the elevator. My hands find his belt loops and pull him closer. He kisses me with an intense passion that I haven't felt before. It's almost like he's being possessive and it is turning me the fuck on. I like caveman Tobias. My hands move to his chest and his move to my lower back pulling me closer so that I can feel his erection pressing into my stomach which leaves a burning sensation in my lower stomach. He slips his tongue in my mouth as he continues you ravage me and his hands find my ass and grab it. I swear to god he could take me right now and I wouldn't care. He starts kissing my neck and this gives me time to catch my breath and open my eyes.

"Tobias stop, we're already at the fifth floor." I say breathily. He slows down and stands to his full height engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. When the door dings open he drags me as quick as possible out of the elevator. I finally get to see his face which is completely pale and clammy.

"Four, what's wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 Tobias' Pov**

Nice job Tobias, have a panic attack right after a hot as fuck makeout session with your hot as fuck girlfriend. Everything was going perfectly fine until I realized we were in a elevator. Jesus I didn't even know where we were making out all I knew was that Tris said she only wanted me and the next thing I knew I had her pinned against a wall. And when she has her hot little toned body pressed against mine I can't seem to think straight. I sit on a bench in the lobby, put my head in my hands, and try to calm my breathing down. You're fine, you aren't the little boy trapped in a closet, you are just fine. Two soft hands grab mine and take them away from my head.

"Are you okay?" Tris whispers from beside me.

"I am now." I say as I pull her hands up and give them a kiss. She looks at me for a while before whispering,

"Are you claustrophobic?" I nod and hang my head slightly. She turns my head and kisses my forehead. A simple gesture, but it gives me the reassurance that I guess I need.

"Take me home Tobias," I hear tris say.

"What about your car?" I ask.

"I can pick it up tomorrow." she says pulling me up and giving me a gentle smile.

"How did you make it up the elevator to the Rooftop?" Tris asks from the passenger seat.

"I can control it if I'm aware of my surroundings, but this time I was a little distracted." I answer and she laughs.

"I'd say you were a little more than distracted," she whispers in my ear seductively trailing her fingers up my thigh. The action sends a bolt straight to my groin and I swallow hard stifling a groan. Concentrate on the road, not on how close her fingers are to your dick.

"Babe, if you start something, I won't be able to stop." I say and she retreats her hand back.

"It scares me how much I want you sometimes," she whispers from her side. I glance at her and she's nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Babe, it's okay. We can wait as long as you want, I just want you to be comfortable. You know I wouldn't do anything you don't want to." I say and grab her hand, making circles in her knuckles with my thumb. By now we're already at her apartment and my truck is parked in the driveway.

"I'm sorry," she says in a small voice looking up at me through her long thick eyelashes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I say in a strong voice wanting to let her know that I mean it. She kisses me sweetly and pulls back.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" she asks me probably wanting a subject change. "Unfortunately, yes. Come on, I'll walk you in." I say opening my door and meeting her in front of the truck and grabbing her hand again. When she opens the door I lean on the doorway tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're coming to graduation right?" she asks me.

"I wouldn't miss it babe." I answer kissing her nose.

"I'll see you then I guess?" I say.

"Hey Tris is that you?" A voice from upstairs says.

"Yah I'll be up in a second." she calls back up. I forgot that freaking Jeff guy was still here. He's less than 50 feet away from her when she sleeps and that pisses me off. I don't even know the guy or what he's capable of and the fact that they have some type of relationship pisses me off even more.

"I'll see you Friday Tobias." She says and kisses me.

"I'll see you Friday, goodnight sweetheart." I say and tear away from her sweet body. It is so hard walking away from her.

* * *

The next two days go by pretty slow. I haven't seen Tris since I dropped her off to her house and I know it's maybe too soon, but I miss her and I can't wait to see her cute little ass this afternoon.

"Earth to Four." Zeke says snapping his fingers in front of my face. I'm sitting on his couch with a beer in my hand that I haven't even taken a sip out of. Uriah wanted to start celebrating early, but to be honest I'm nervous as hell and don't think I can stomach alcohol at the moment. Tris' parents and brother are going to be there and this is the most nervous I have ever been in my entire life.

"Dude you look like you're going to have a panic attack or something." Zeke says sitting down next to me patting me on the shoulder.

"I've never been the type to meet someone's parents I don't know how to do it. What if I fuck up? Then her family will hate me and will probably make her break up with me or something." I say tugging at my hair till it hurts.

"Slow down buddy. You'll be fine. You never get nervous, you're Four for fucks sake. Grow a pair and don't be an asshole. Everything will be alright, trust me my brother. It'll be intimidating at first, but if you don't be your normal dick self, you can be pretty likeable.." Just then Shauna walks in and he stops giving me his little pep talk which was actually working.

"Fuck you look hot," he says before sucking her face. Uriah walks down with cap and gown on and he has his arm around Marlene. I don't think they are dating, but they are definitely getting acquainted.

"Alright people, we don't want to be late to my own graduation so let's go." Uriah says herding us out the door of Zeke and Shauna's house heading to the University of Chicago's campus

Thankfully, Tris, Christina, Will, and Uriah are all in the medical section of the graduation which is in the auditorium. Uriah is planning on being an EMT along with Will. Tris said something about Al not being able to make it because he's visiting family in Colorado or some shit like that. Truth is I don't really give a fuck. Me, Zeke, Shauna, and Zeke's parents all sit in a row pretty close to where all the graduates will be sitting.

"Did you hear about Four's girlfriend?" I over hear Shauna and Hana talking.

"No he never mentioned it. Four, darling, why didn't you tell me and when will I get the chance to meet this lucky girl?" my "adoptive" mom asks in a overly sweet voice trying not to hint that she's actually not pissed that I didn't tell her during our phone call earlier this morning.

"You will meet her soon enough. And mother, I'm the lucky one." I didn't tell her because I knew she would have a million questions and the fact that Shauna just brought it up kind of pisses me off. I don't get time to yell at her though because a family shuffles in and sits down next to me. A guy who looks around my age sits next to me along with his girlfriend and his parents, I assume. They all look familiar…

"Hey, we're going to be sitting here for about an hour so might as well make some new friends. I'm Four," I say firmly shaking the man's hand.

"Caleb," he says shaking my hand back.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to be Four Eaton?" the woman speaks up.

"Yes ma'am." I say nodding my head.

"So you're the guy my daughter is dating." she says with a smirk.

"Mrs. Prior? I knew you looked familiar. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say shaking her hand.

"Oh please, call me Natalie. So Tris tells me you're an amazing architect, that's impressive for a young man like yourself."

"I'm just doing what I love. I've always had an eye for building and designing all different sorts of structures and construction was one of my interests as well. But atleast I get to stay on the site when building, it makes my vision become more easy to interpret. I've heard Tris talk about you're charities, that's very magnanimous of you, Mrs. Prior."

"We are just doing what we love as well. We believe that selflessness is the most valuable act in life so we try to base our lives off that." Mr. Prior says as he comes back.

"Andrew, this is Four Eaton. Four this is my husband Andrew." Mrs. Prior introduces he gives me a firm handshake and eyes me over.

"You need to know that if you hurt my daughter in any way, shape, or form you will have to deal with me. All I'm asking is for you to make her happy and she is at the moment. I would like to thank you for that. I haven't seen my daughter genuinely happy in a long time." Mr. Prior whispers in my ear and clasps my on the back. I have to say he is extremely intimidating. The ceremony starts and all I can do is nod and go back to sit in my seat.

"Just warning you that if you hurt my sister, you won't only have to go through my dad, but me as well." He says in a strong voice.

"You don't have to worry because I would never hurt Tris even if my life depended on it." I say with an equally if not more strong voice and he just nods and turns back to the ceremony.

After an admittedly very boring couple of speeches, they start calling up names for the graduates to receive their diploma. After every name people clap and some people cheer, but not for Tris. When the announcer said "Beatrice Prior," the whole fucking crowd erupted. And instead of all of the people shaking hands, they actually hugged her and allowed the crowd the cheer. I knew my girlfriend was personable, but I was not expecting that. So I just grinned proudly and clapped and cheered along with them. When she's walking off the stage she makes a settle down motion with her hands and mouths a calm down which everyone eventually does after a few laughs. God my girlfriend is gorgeous even in a maroon graduation gown.

The Prior's, Pedrad's, Brook's (Will's family), and Rio's (Christina's very large family) all wait in a group for Tris, Uriah, and Christina. I feel her coming toward me before I even see her. I turn around and see her grinning ear to ear as her father envelops her in a hug. Her family is so tall, even her mom so I don't know how she got so short, but I wouldn't want her any other way. She makes her way to me after she made her rounds with her family. I immediately pick her up and spin her around because I just can't resist. She's giggling as I set her down.

"You're amazing." I say and kiss her cheek. She looks down at her feet and blushes.

"Well look at the future surgical intern," Christina say walking over. Tris gives her a glare. "Surgical intern?" I look at Tris expectantly but she ignores me.

"Yah, Rush offered her a surgical internship yesterday so she has to choose between surgery and being a nurse. Obviously she should be a surgeon, but she's hesitant and I have no idea why." I'm still confused.

"Don't you need a doctoral degree for that which is like 8 years of college?"

"Yeah, but little miss intelligent over here started taking college classes junior year in high school and apparently did all the work for a doctoral degree. I just found out a couple minutes ago when I looked at her diploma." I can sense Tris' uneasiness about the topic so I whisper "we'll talk later." In her ear and try to change the subject.

"I want to take a pic with my beautiful girlfriend so let's go outside so it isn't so crowded." I say and she gives me a small smile.

After taking pictures with everyone and finding out Tris has a Facebook, we all head out for dinner at a restaurant named MK minus the Rios and Brooks. I sit next to Tris and her parents are across from us. Uriah is next to Tris and Zeke and Shauna are next to him. Hana and Artie are next to Mr. and Mrs. Prior. Caleb and Susan had to drive back home because they had an appointment early the next morning.

"How did you two meet?" Natalie asks us. I look at Tris and she gives me a look that says "you tell them" but I look at her the entire time.

"I was on stage at a local bar getting ready to sing and I saw this stunning woman walking through the crowd and I couldn't stop looking at her because, well, she captivated me and I knew I had to meet her. I honestly didn't think I had a chance with her, but somehow I'm here." I say and she smiles at me.

"Yeah, it also helped that your number "happened" to be in your jacket pocket that you gave me." she says and chuckles.

"Hey, you didn't even use it!" I say and she giggles.

"I'm sorry that I talked myself out of texting you babe." She says putting her hand on my knee and leaning over to kiss my cheek. "It's okay I guess I'll forgive you someday." I say and she grins at me.

"You guys are too cute." her mom pipes up.

"It's actually gross." Uriah mutters.

"Uriah!" Hana scolds.

"What?! I'm seventh wheeling right now!" He exclaims and we all laugh.

Mr. Prior and I are in deep discussion about the Blackhawks when the check comes. Of course Mr. Prior ends up paying, but not without an argument from me. I wrap my hand around Tris' shoulders when we start to walk to our cars.

"He likes you." Tris says to me.

"Hmm?" I say even though I already know who she's talking about.

"My dad, I've never seen him like that with anyone. He must really like you." She says.

"You think?" I say needing reassurance.

"I know." She whispers back up at me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" I ask admiring her. She gives me a shy smile and looks down.

"I'm going to say it until you believe it." I say, but get no response.

"We have stuff to talk about." I say and she sighs.

"Can it wait? I just want to be in your arms right now." She says and leans her head on my chest and I kiss her hair. She smells so good.

"Sure baby. What time are your parents leaving tomorrow?" They are staying in her guest room because Jeff left on Wednesday so the room is free and they only have to stay one night.

"I think at nine, do you want to come over after they leave?"

"Of course," I see that we are nearing my truck so I decide now is as good as a time as ever, "here babe I have something for you." we stop walking and I pull the box out of my pocket and give it to her.

"Tobias, you didn't have to,"

"I know, but I wanted to." I interrupt and give her a smile encouraging her to open it. She opens it and a small gasp falls from her lips.

"It's beautiful." She whispers as if it's a secret.

"It's supposedly represents new beginnings." I say as she puts the gold bracelet on with a lotus flower in the middle. Before I know it she's in my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist kissing me. When she pulls back and whispers "Thank you" against my lips.

"I take it you like it?" I ask setting her down.

"I love it."

"Good." I say grinning at her as I lean against the truck.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks a little breathless.

"I'm just admiring my girlfriend. I can't believe you're mine sometimes. You could be a fucking surgeon, I mean, I'm just in awe of you." and I can't take not kissing her anymore so I go for it and I go for it hard. I want to show her how much she amazes me. How beautiful she is to me. I lean her against the truck just like I did for our first kiss and show her how much I want her, even if I told her we could wait. Maybe if I showed her how much I want her she could believe it herself. My hands are on her lower back pressing her to me and hers are tugging at my hair turning me on even more.

"Fuck babe." I breath as one of her hands reach down and graze my hard dick and I could literally come right there. I start kissing her neck and eliciting a moan out of her. I give her delectable ass another squeeze before remembering where we are and slowing things down.

"Oh shit my parents!" Tris exclaims and I laugh full on because I don't think I've ever heard her swear before. She sees me laughing and starts laughing herself.

"Come on I'll drive you to your parent's car." I say kissing her forehead one more time before letting her go.

"I would've let you take me right there if you didn't slow down." Tris says hopping in the truck.

"Don't say things like that, I'm trying to… calm down." I can feel her eyes on my dick which isn't helping matters either.

"You know, I could help you with that." She whispers seductively as I stop the car next to her parents' car. I look over and see her biting her lip and I groan. She leans in and I think she's going to full on kiss me again, but all I get is a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe." She says hopping out of the truck and giving me a wink. That little minx... I roll down my window to wish the Prior's a safe drive home and head off trying to deflate my incredibly large problem.

I get to my apartment and go straight to my room planning on going to sleep right away, but it's only 10 so that's not happening. I strip down to my boxers and slide under the covers. I reach for my glasses on my nightstand and pull up Tris' Facebook on my laptop. God she's so cute. Her profile two pictures combined into one is of her and Christina. Damn 500 likes? She must have a lot of friends. I click out of her profile picture and look at her friends. 1000?! How does she know that many people?! They all are either from Chicago or Detroit so she must know them all. I scroll through her pictures and they are all extremely beautiful. There are even ones from when she was little which are incredibly adorable. There's one of her and Christina that really shows how short she is and it's really cute. But then there are pictures of her with Jeff and other guys and even though it shouldn't piss me off it does. Even the ones with Uriah piss me off. Calm down Tobias she's with you. I see I'm tagged in one of her posts so I click on it and see pics from today. There's a picture of her, Christina, Will, and Uriah all in a huddle hugging each other, there's a picture of her blowing confetti out of her hand, there's a picture of her receiving her diploma and you can see everyone cheering in the background, there's a picture of her with her family giving her kisses and she's laughing, but the last picture is my favorite. This picture I didn't even know was being taken is one where she's holding her graduation cap up and behind it me and her are kissing, but you can't see that. I decide to message her.

Me: Cute pics babe

Tris: I really like the last one ;)

Me: Hmm, I wonder why?

Tris: Nice profile pic, your squished face is super cute

Me: Well, you inspired me

Tris: My parents really liked you. I knew they would

Me: It's only because you make me a better man

Tris: You wouldn't be a better man if you didn't want to be so I cannot take credit for you being amazing. You are the most compassionate intellectual person I know and I don't think that takes a week to learn, it takes a whole lifetime Tobias so stop being so hard on yourself

I don't know what to say so I sit there staring at the screen like an idiot.

Tris: Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow

I stay up for about another hour just staring at the wall contemplating what she said before passing out at 1130.

 **Tris' Pov:**

I wake up at 6 and stay in my bed for a couple more minutes because it's just too comfy to move right now. Yesterday was a great day. I didn't tell anyone I was getting a PhD because I knew people would ask me about being something better than a nurse and I honestly don't know what I want to do yet. A surgeon would be a dream, but it takes up a lot of time and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. Plus I would definitely be the youngest out of all the interns which would make me feel I don't know… not as experienced as the others? My parents are supportive of whatever I choose which is refreshing, but they were disappointed I didn't tell them about the degree. I guess I should've told them, but I didn't want them freaking out about all the extra work I did saying I'm pushing myself too hard. The truth is I needed the distraction. It kept me away from my thoughts for the past 2 years which were going to be very depressing so I guess you could call my extra work my therapy. Plus I love learning about what makes the human body tick and how to fix it. The smell of pancakes and bacon fill the air, interrupting me from my thoughts so I walk out to the kitchen.

"Good Morning sweetheart." My mom says when she notices my presence.

"Morning mom, how'd you sleep?"

"Oh honey that bed in there is to die for, I could've slept another hour or two. Hense why your father still hasn't made his appearance." she says as she hands me a plate full of two fluffy pancakes with syrup drizzled across and a few slices of bacon.

"Honey we are so proud of you, we just wished you told us. You push yourself way too hard sometimes and you forget that you are still young. You have your whole life ahead of you, why the rush? And now you are jumping right into this internship, whichever you choose. It all seems a little much."

"Mom I appreciate your concern, but this is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. I needed this to get over what happened to me, so I could have a distraction. I needed to be independant and make my own decisions without anyone judging what is best for me." She just stands there and smiles at me.

"You are so damn stubborn sometimes."

"Just like her mother." My dad says as he walks in and gives my mom a quick kiss. I am so glad I got to see them.

* * *

After saying goodbye to my parents, I put on some music and start cleaning the apartment. I don't even hear the knock on my door or the person coming up the stairs when I feel arms wrap around my waist and a hand cover my eyes which makes me let out a yelp, but I quickly realize it's Tobias' embrace.

"Guess who." His hot, minty breath hits my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Christina? Your voice got deeper, are you sick or something?" I say teasing him. He chuckles but starts sucking on the back of my neck. I turn in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're not Christina." I say and kiss his lips.

"Good morning baby." he says as I turn off the music with my phone. "I was get you coffee,but you didn't text me back what you like so I got four different kinds and cream and sugar on the side. We have french vanilla, caramel, regular and hazelnut."

"You are so cute, I'll take the french vanilla with 3 creams and sugars please dearest boyfriend." I say and he chuckles.

"You know I never used to be a coffee person until about two years ago when I started all this extra Ph.D. stuff." I say as he fixes the coffee for me. He's too cute.

"Yeah I can see why. That must be a lot of extra work you put on yourself babe." He says handing me the coffee.

"I know, I got the whole speech about "over-working" myself. But you have to understand I needed it to keep myself from being a depressed insomniac and all this extra work was my distraction. I'm okay, no, I'm better than okay so let's not talk about me pushing myself too hard." I say a little frustrated.

"Baby come 'ere." He says and I lean into his arms hugging him. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"You could be a surgeon, if that's what you want. I mean I'm just blown away by how intelligent you are."

"It's really just hard work that paid off, but I don't know if I want to be a surgeon. I mean it would take up a lot of my time and I would be the youngest out of all the interns. I don't know if I'm ready for that even if my dream is to be a surgeon one day. I don't want to make any decisions yet."

"You don't have to, but when you're ready to choose what you want to do I will be here to support you. Don't even worry about your age, you are incredible and you deserve a job that makes you feel incredible whether it's surgery or nursing. Your age does not matter and if people think it does then fuck them!" He says and for some reason it feels like a huge weight just lifted off my chest. I just stand there and hug him, breathing him in. He smells so manly… it's really sexy.

"Thank you. So what do you want to do? My vote is stay here and watch movies all day and we can order pizza later."

"Sounds fantastic." He says picking me up with one arm and the coffee holder with the four coffees.

"You're quite the multitasker."

"They say I can do 4 tasks at once, I'm quite the legend."

"So that's the real reason your nickname is Four, I get it now." I say as he puts me down on the couch.

"Exactly. Four, one man, four tasks. Let's make our own movie, you can play my sexy girlfriend."

"Hmm, I think I'll decline." I say and he looks at me for a second before straddling me and tickling me.

"STOOPP TOBIAS PLLLEEAASEE!" I laughingly scream, but he doesn't let up.

"Tobias I'm going to pee my pants!" He stops for a little bit.

"Say you'll be my sexy girlfriend in the movie we are going to be in together!"

"Never!" I say and he continues to tickle me.

"OK, OK. I'll be your girlfriend in the stupid movie!" But he still won't stop.

"Ah, ah, ah. My SEXY girlfriend."

"Fine, your SEXY girlfriend."

"Much better." He says and kisses me before letting me go. Today is going to be fun.

 **HEY GUYS- What do you think so far? If you have any suggestions or questions don't be afraid so say them. What do you think Tris should be? A surgeon or a nurse? Leave a review and let me know. I have a pinterest so check it out- (link in bio) and will update it as I write chapters so there will be plenty of sneak peaks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 Tris' Pov**

Three movies later and we both are sprawled out on the couch. His legs are so long that he had to pull the ottoman down by the other end of the couch so he could rest them on it comfortably. We've had so much popcorn that we skipped lunch

"Hey babe what type of pizza do you…" But I stop because once I look up, I see he's sleeping and I have no bone in my body that wants to wake him. He looks so peaceful and young and I don't want to disturb him. I stare at how handsome and relaxed he looks with his full lips slightly parted and his eyes lazily closed. He's too handsome for me to keep my hands off him so my fingertips lightly brush along his strong jawline which has quite a bit of scruff on it from not shaving this morning which makes him even more sexier. Just then my stomach growls and I decide I'll just order a large cheese and let him sleep some more. In order to get off the couch I have to straddle him so I try to do it very carefully, but when I go to move off him two large, strong hands grip my hips and I look down to see Tobias' blue eyes staring back at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says in a deep sexy voice filled with sleep which turns me on like crazy.

"I was going to order a pizza. I'm sorry I woke you up." I say and bend down to kiss him, but instead of a quick kiss he deepens it which takes me by surprise. The kiss gets hot real fast and his hands are everywhere. They move to my chest and he looks at me to see if it's okay, but I only kiss him harder. I don't trust my voice at the moment, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. His hands slip under my sweater and his calloused fingers graze slowly against my bare stomach making me shiver and I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispers and I stare into his eyes making him know that he can continue. They gradually make their way up to my bra which he cups with his hands. I arch into his hands surrendering to the pleasure and let out a moan against his lips. He sits up which makes his ever-present, clothed erection hit my clothed sensitive area making us both moan and me even more nervous. He toys the hem of my sweater asking me a silent question and all I can do is nod. He lifts the shirt above my head and throws it somewhere. His eyes drink me in and all I want to do is shrink back. No one has ever looked at me this intense before and it makes me feel wanted and I want him to feel the same way. I'm not used to someone looking atme this up close and personal so I start to shy away, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He must sense this because he puts his hands on my cheeks and looks dead in my eyes.

"You are beautiful Tris Prior." and I guess that's all I needed to hear because before I even know what I'm doing, my lips are back on his and I'm lifting his shirt over his head. It's my turn to admire his immaculate, chiseled body and another wave of heat flows down to my core. He leans on back onto his arms and just looks at me with dilated pupils. I see his tattoo curling over his shoulders, but I won't ask him about it yet. I'm way too turned on and have a surge of confidence and determination that I plan on using to please my very hot boyfriend even if I'm really freaking nervous. I let out a shaky breath, half from being so turned on and half for being really nervous, and start kissing his neck. I trail wet kisses down to his pecs as my hands trace his sculpted abs. I graze my teeth gently across his nipple and my hands find his V.

"Tris, you don't have to," he says breathlessly, but stops as I unbutton his jeans and slip a hand inside his boxer briefs, immediately brushing the tip of his dick. He's so big by small hand just barely wraps around it. I hear his sharp intake of breath as I start pumping. His head falls back on a moan and I take the moment to kiss his adam's apple.

"Fuck," he breathes as i increase my speed adding a little twist when I reach the tip which is already wet from his precum. His hands find their way to my ass which he generously squeezes as he continues our makeout session. I give his balls a small tug which makes him groan.

"I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer babe." he says against my lips and that only makes me pick up my speed. He's gritting his teeth and his hips buck up a little causing one of his legs to press up against my core, releasing some of the pressure tightly coiled in my stomach. His head falls back again and I feel his cock pulsating beneath my hand.

"Cum for me Tobias," I whisper as I nibble on his ear. A deep growl forms in the back of his throat and I put my hand over his cock so there isn't much of a mess as his white streams shoot out of him. I stroke him until he's finished. I go to wipe his cum off my hand with a tissue, but his muscular arms wrap around my shoulders and keep me to his chest. I listen to his breathing until it evens out and he whispers,

"Handjobs are so underrated." which makes me giggle. I sit up with both my legs on either side of his hips and reach over Tobias to grab a tissue on the side table. He groans and places feather kisses on my boobs. I feel hims starting to harden again.

"Really? Again?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're incredibly sexy and everything you do turns me on. Plus, where you're sitting I could easily rip your leggings off you and slide my.."

"Hey Tris! We're still going to Uri's party tonight right? I need to pick out an outfit.." Christina keeps going on and on as she's walking up the stairs. I literally jump off of Tobias find the closest shirt and throw it on as Tobias sits up and starts to button his jeans. I jump back on the couch and snuggle into Tobias like we were just watching a movie.

"Oh, hey Four… Tris why do you have his shirt on? And why are you watching the credits to The Judge?"

"I got cold and I wanted to see who the actors were. And yes we are going to Uri's."

"Okaaay.. Did you guys order pizza yet, I'm starving." she says rummaging in the fridge.

"I was just about to, but then I got a little distracted." I whisper the last part so only Tobias could hear it and he gives me a sly grin in return.

"Okay tell me when it's here, oh and Four, your fly's down." She says walking into her room. My cheeks turn red because she definitely knows what we were up to. Tobias laughs at my embarrassment while zipping his fly up. I stand from the couch taking his shirt off and emphasize the sway of my hips as I walk over to pick up my sweater. I bend down sticking my ass out more than needed, but I don't put the sweater on right away. I turn around and see Tobias staring at me with his lips slightly parted. Just the reaction I was looking for.

"What type of pizza do you like?" I ask slowly pulling the sweater on. He just sits there staring at me until I'm fully clothed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he says clearing his throat. I snicker and walk into to kitchen to grab my phone off the do and he follows me like a puppy.

The doorbell rings and I go to get it because I know it will be the pizza, but Tobias is quicker and gets up and basically sprints down the stairs. We had a little argument about who's going to pay for it so we decided whoever gets to the door first will and obviously that's Tobias. I watch from the couch when he opens the door and a really pretty brunette stands there gaping at him. He tries to hand her money and take the pizza but she still stands there staring. He looks pretty irritated and maybe pissed off and pretty much growls a hello at her. She must snap out of it because she starts flirting with him as she hands him the pizza, but he shuts the door in her face. That was kinda harsh but she was being pretty freaking annoying. He comes back up and puts the pizza on the counter grabbing two slices out and putting them on a plate. He calls to Christina saying pizzas here and sits down next to me handing me a slice.

"Does that happen a lot?" I ask sitting criss cross facing him and taking a bite into the piece.

"Does what happen a lot?" He asks back sprawling out next to me.

"Girls hitting on you like that." I say and he gives me a weird face.

"She was not hitting on me."

"Mhmm, riight."

"I don't even pay attention to that shit, unless you are doing it, then I am very aware."

"Still a pizza deliverer is meant to deliver pizza, not get flirty with the customer." I mutter. He looks at me for a second before smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"So cute." He kisses my forehead and goes into the kitchen to throw the paper plate away.

"Will's going to be here in like 30 minutes so we can leave when he gets here. Soo Tris, I have your outfit so come with me." Christina says with pizza in her mouth and she drags me to her room by the arm.

* * *

 **Tobias' Pov**

"You know we can head back now and just stay in, it's really not a big deal." I say trying to convince her to go back to her place because she looks so goddamn hot and I just want to keep her to myself. She's wearing this tank top which is very low cut if you know what I'm saying and these jeans that hug her in all the right places.

"Babe, I've already texted Uri saying we'll be there for the thousandth time. Now, stop acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird, you are just ridiculously gorgeous." She just shakes her head with a silent laugh and looks out the window. I put my hand on her thigh making circles with my thumb. Her breath hitches as I trail up higher so I must be doing something right. I pull in the Pedrad's driveway. My hand is literally 1 inch away from it's destination. She puts her hand on mine winks at me and slips out of the truck. I chase after her and we head in.

It's a pretty small party for a Pedrad party, but I guess they didn't want to deal with too many people. All 50 of us are in the house because it started to downpour an hour ago. I'm coming back from the bathroom to sit next to Tris on the couch when I see someone has taken my spot.

"It was nice to..um.. see you Tris. I guess I'll.. see you around?" I catch the ending of their conversation. Tris laughs when the guy goes to shake her hand and brings her in for an awkward pat on the back.

"I'll see ya around Grant." she says and the guy stares at her for a second before walking away.

"Who was that?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"That was Grant Archibald, he goes to some of my parents charity events. He said something about being in Chicago for an internship." That name sounds really familiar...

"Ok everyone go home!" Uriah yells and everyone except for our main group leaves. Thankfully no one is too drunk this time.

"Candor or Dauntless?" He says and I put my arm around Tris. I hate this fucking game, but of course everyone nods their head because I have to say it's pretty entertaining. Tris turns her head and whispers to me.

"What's Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks.

"It's pretty much truth or dare, but if you skip on you have take off an article of clothing." I say and she snuggled into me some more.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah starts off wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, candor."

"Not counting Zeke, which person would you have sex with in this room?" Zeke's eyes widen and he looks ready to beat the shit out of him, but Uriah just smirks.

"Tris because then innocent ones are always the best in bed." She deadpan and gives Tris a wink. Tris' head snaps up and she starts laughing as he cheeks turn red. God she's hot. Shauna whispers something in Zeke's ear and he grins like a cat that got the cream.

"Candor or dauntless Four?"

"Dauntless."

"Give Tris a hickey." I look at her and she covers her neck with both her hands getting a laugh from everyone. I shrug my jacket off and Tris gives me a look of appreciation.

"Wow, who knew Four was such a pansycake." Uriah chirps up and I glare at him.

"Will?"

"Dauntless."

"Switch clothes with Christina." And they both go off to switch their clothes. I kiss Tris' cheek and she smiles at me.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asks me.

"I have to go to the gym at 12, but other than that nothing." Christina and Will come back interrupting our conversation and I have to say they look pretty funny.

"Ha ha, very original Four. Zeke, you're up."

"Dauntless."

"Give Four a lap dance." He turns his head and looks at me with a dirty glint in his eye and he slowly stands, strutting over to me. He tries to twerk on me, but I just shove him off and everyone laughs and I have to join in cause it was funny. I have to say, this isn't the first time he's tried giving me a lap dance.

"I'm taken, sorry Ezekiel."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He says and goes to sit next to Shauna who just stares.

"You wanna piece of this baby?"

"In your dreams." Shauna says rolling her eyes.

"Trissyyy, candor or dauntless?" He says with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Candor."

"Damnit, um if you could change one thing about your past what would it be?" She looks up and you can see her face physically pale. She looks down again and clears her throat.

"I would want to change the fact that I was weak." It's a very vague answer and curious glances are being thrown around the room, but she just gives a small smile and continues the game. I don't pay attention anymore because my sole focus is on Tris. You can tell her head is somewhere else and I don't want her to drown in her thoughts.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I whisper in her ear and she just nods.

"Alright, Tris and I are going to call it a night. We'll see you guys later." I say as we both stand up. Christina goes to stand up, but Tris throws her a look and she stays put. I grab her hand and we walk out the door.

* * *

The whole ride is silent and she has her head against the window as the rain drips down the windows. Her legs are curled up in the seat and my coat is strewn across her legs. The moonlight peeks through the clouds and casts across her face. Her eyes are deep and sad without their normal glint of happiness and I hate it.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask hoping to take the sadness away, but she stays silent. I sigh heavily.

"I wish I knew what was going on in your head."

"You don't want to know." She says in a quiet, small voice. I hate that I don't know how to help. I wish I knew how to make her happy again, but I don't even know specifically what made her upset.

"I wish you'd talk to me."

"I can't.. I can't think straight when you're near me. All of the walls I've put up to protect myself and distance myself from people are slowly edging away. When I'm near you, all my logical reasoning flys out the window and that scares the crap out of me. I hate feeling vulnerable, I hate feeling weak because the last time I was those two things I was.. I was.." And she stays silent for a while, but I know exactly what she was trying to say.

"Tris.."

"No. I do not need your pity, I do not need you to look at me like that. I haven't told anyone except for Christina because she was the one who found me. I haven't even told my parents and you want to know why? Because it makes me feel dirty and damaged and I have worked way too hard to feel that way hell I even did therapy for a year. And now two years after it happened, I'm fine and I don't need anyone to look at me like a kicked puppy, especially you. You wanted to know and I'm trying to open up to you, and I'm going to give you an out. Are you happy that I told you now? Now you know that I'm not good enough for you, you can walk away right now because I know I have a lot of extra baggage and I don't want to put that on you, I would never force you to deal with my shit.."

"Don't even think that I am going to leave you for one fucking second. You don't decide what's not good for me. You don't get to assume that every time something gets a little hard that I will walk away. I know you've gotten beyond hurt, but you can't compare me to him. I am NOT like him.."

"Tobias watch out!" Tris screams and the next thing I know the truck is being smashed into by a trailer truck skidding towards us and I try to cover Tris, but everything goes black.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? Will this bring them together or separate them apart? A little fluff in this chapter how'd you like it? Let me know! Still wanting your input on surgeon vs. nurse aand check out my pinterest pleaaase. Okkk I'll try to update asap love y'all**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 Tobias' Pov**

I wake with a pounding headache to the annoying sound of sirens. I slowly open my eyes and take in the scene in front of me. I'm on the pavement facedown. My truck is about 15 feet away from me flipped upside down and the tractor trailer truck has skidded off the road. I see a stiff hand out the window of the passenger side. Fuck.

"Tris!" I yell and try to get up, but am forcibly shoved back down.

"Sir you need to stay put while we assess your injuries."

"Get the hell off me, I'm fine, I just need my girlfriend." I scream and shove the guy off me, but two more come by and hold me down. I see three emts go over to the truck and pull Tris out of the crushed truck and put her on a stretcher. She looks so lifeless and small. I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it's weird because I feel like I'm watching a horror movie, where you really want to yell "don't go in there!" but you know they won't listen. I really want to call for her, to tell her to wake up, but my voice is lost. No no no she can't leave, I just fucking found her. She can't, she cannot leave me. So I go to stand up to be close to her, but I feel another shove and a pinch in my arm.

"This will help you calm down." the girl says and I suddenly feel very drowsy, but try and fight it to make sure Tris is okay. I stare at the ambulance as they put Tris in and people are talking a yelling all around me, but it sounds like I'm underwater and I can't breathe. I'm so fucking tired and all I want is to wrap myself up in Tris and go to sleep.

"Tris," I try to call out, but it comes out more as a mumble and I close my eyes and darkness consumes me.

* * *

I wake up in a white room with an irritating constant beeping noise. There's a doctor or nurse or something checking some papers when he sees me wake up. There's this really annoying tube down my throat making me choke so I take it and pull it out which hurts like a bitch, but I don't really give a shit. Where the fuck is Tris?

"Well, I've never seen that before. I'm Dr. Oliver and have been the one taking care of you. Do you remember what happened to you?" The guy says and I just nod because my throat hurts way too much to try and talk.

"That's good, would you like to know what injuries you sustained?" He asks. What a stupid fucking question, but I nod anyway.

"You have 12 broken ribs that punctured both your lungs so you were coughing up massive amounts of blood so we went in and patched your lungs. The tube was to help your lungs fully inflate and deflate. You cracked your orbit, dislocated both your shoulders and snapped your left wrist so we had to go in and put screws in it. You also have a mild concussion. We didn't find the person who was in the tractor trailer truck that hit you so he or she must've took off at the scene which is quite odd, but the authorities are taking care of it. Right now its 2 am Monday morning and there have are quite a few people here that have been waiting for you to wake up, but they will have to wait till visiting hours."

"Tris." I croak really feeling the sore throat.

"Ah yes, she has still not woken up from her surgeries and that is all I'm allowed to say. Your personal items are in the bag on the chair. I suggest lots of rest. Your body is still recovering from a very extensive surgery and you will not get better if you push yourself. If you are in pain please press the nurse button so they can give you painkillers. Do you need anything or do you have any questions?" Why the fuck isn't Tris up yet? Surgeries? As in plural?

"Water?" I croak again.

"Of course." He leaves the room and comes back with a water bottle and a straw.

"When can I see Tris?" I ask after downing the whole water bottle, but my voice still sounds hoarse and scratchy.

"You can leave the room and walk around after you wake up, but we will have to keep you an extra day to make sure your lungs don't collapse." I nod my head and he leaves the room. I need her to wake up to know she's okay. She has to be okay. Shit, it's all my fault. We shouldn't have had that conversation in a car. I should've waited till we were at her apartment, but no, stupid me just had to fucking push. I cannot lose her. I won't be able to survive if she doesn't come out of this. Fuck this medication the doctor gave me is wicked strong. Darkness falls once again.

When I wake up I see Zeke Uriah and Hana and Artie all in the room silent.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" I squeak out and they all snap their heads up.

"Oh my baby." Hana says grabbing my right hand with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine mom." I say quietly not wanting to see her cry. She wipes the tears from her eyes and pulls a chair so she can sit and hold my hand at the same time.

"You look and sound like shit son." Artie says and I chuckle a little which was a bad idea because I go into an awful coughing fit which hurts like a bitch on my dumb ass ribs. Uriah comes over and hands me a water which I greedily drink. He doesn't say anything, but Zeke hasn't even gotten up from his spot let alone looked at me.

"How's Tris?" God, I do sound like shit.

"The doctor said she was still unconscious about 30 minutes ago, but I can check again." And I just nod my head and Uriah takes off.

"Are you hungry, I can probably get you some jello or yogurt or something that won't hurt when you swallow?" And I nod my head and Hana kisses my forehead and heads out with Artie. Zeke stays quiet in the corner looking at the floor with his elbows on his knees.

"Are you.. Are you okay?" He says after a while and I just nod my head. The hospital bed is extremely uncomfortable so I try to move, but every slight movement hurts like a bitch and even though I try real hard to hide my wince, Zeke knows me real fuckin well so he catches it.

"I can get a nurse to give you pain stuff." He says standing up, but I stop him.

"Four the guy said you should take your medication if you're in pain and clearly you are. You aren't going to get better if you don't take.."

"I know, I just want to stay up for a little longer." I say and he nods and sits back down.

"You were on the news." he says and I must look confused.

"Yep, they're looking for the person who smashed into you guys."

"They still haven't found him?"

"Nope." He says and looks down at his entwined hands. After a moment he finally pipes up.

"How did it happen?"

"One minute we were fine and the next a truck was skidding head on towards us. It just... it just happened so fast I couldn't.. I couldn't.. Fuck what if Tris doesn't wake up? It's all my fucking fault Zeke, I can't.."

"Hey, this isn't your fault so will you shut the fuck up? Tris will be fine, you are fine, and everything will be fine. Fuck, you almost died brother, I can't... What the fuck?! You cannot blame yourself for this, it was all that fucking truck driver's fault. What the fuck was he even doing driving in the wrong lane? If they ever find the guy that did this I'm going to kill him." He says in a deadly voice that I have never heard come from him before. He wipes his eyes and heads out the door. I close my eyes trying to get rid of this headache from all the fucking thinking and find myself drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

It's now Thursday and Tris isn't up still. I've been in her room as much as I can be and I still haven't left the hospital which happens to be the one that Tris will be interning at. Her parents have been here almost all the time except for at night when they go to her apartment to sleep because you technically aren't allowed to sleep in the same room as a patient, but now they know not to mess with me on that subject. I sleep in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand. I'm supposed to sit up as much as possible because of my ribs anyway. The nurses finally gave in Tuesday and told me the extent of her injuries. Nothing of hers is broken except her nose because apparently I prevented that from happening because I basically covered her with my body until I got thrown out the windshield from what the investigators and doctors have told me. That makes me feel slightly better, but I won't be okay until she wakes up. She did have a brain bleed which is the reason why she hasn't woken up yet and apparently she has had one before which makes the extent of her injury putting her more at risk for memory loss which I really hope is not the case. That would be really shitty if she woke up and didn't know who I was. A huge shard of glass also stabbed her in one of the kidneys so now she only has one because it wasn't salvageable. She also almost bled out which takes a huge toll on someone who is only now 105 pounds. I spend most of the time looking at her, willing her to wake up. She looks so fragile and pale on the bed with various tubes attached to her. She's so beautiful with her blonde, shiny hair fanned out on the pillow and her eyelashes laying lazily on her cheeks. Even with a bruise splattered across her nose she is the most beautiful human being I have ever laid my eyes on. What I would do to see those big baby blues right now. I don't even give a shit if that sounds soft, if I'm turning soft all I want is Tris. I hate this waiting thing. Why doesn't she just wake up?

I feel circles being drawn on the palm of my hand and slowly open my eyes to see the pale blue ones I've grown to love staring right back.

"Tris? Baby? You're up?! Oh my god how do you feel? I'm so so sorry, you have no idea.."

"Shh Tobias its okay, I'm okay. It was not your fault, if anything it was mine. You have a beard." She says reaching out and I lean into her touch. Leave it to Tris to mention my beard as soon as she wakes up from a fucking coma. I've missed her. I smile at her.

"I haven't had a chance to shave. I can shave if you want. I haven't been home, but I did shower in your bathroom and Zeke brought me clothes."

"Yeah the nurse told me, Tobias you didn't have to stay the whole time."

"I wouldn't be able to just stay home and risk the chance of you waking up. I was so worried you wouldn't wake up I couldn't.. Oh my god you remember me!?" I say and kiss her hand.

"I don't think I would be able to forget you." She whispers and I smile.

"How do you feel?" I say softly.

"I'm sore, my head hurts, but I'm okay. I'm really okay so stop acting like I'm going to break at any moment." She whispers.

"I don't want to hurt you again." I whisper back looking away from her.

"You have done everything but hurt me." she says holding both my cheeks so I can look at her. I kiss her lips gently.

"So many people were here to see you. Everyone was so worried about you baby. Did someone call your parents and brother? Or do you want me to?" She looks at me sleepily.

"Can you call them please?" She yawns.

"Of course get some rest baby."

"After you're done calling them can you sleep on the bed with me? I need you." She needs me.

"Of course." I kiss her forehead and dial her mom's number. After calling her family and saying they can visit in the morning, I slip in the bed with her and she immediately molds to me even in her sleep.

"Goodnight beautiful."

 **Tris' Pov**

I woke up 15 minutes ago, but the whole time I've been staring at Tobias. I'm so glad he's okay, that we're both okay. I found out that the head nurse on my case was Eric who was going to show me around on Monday and be my boss if I decided to be a nurse. He already came in saying I could be discharged in the afternoon if everything looked fine. He told me how little Tobias has been sleeping and I feel absolutely awful. He has more injuries than me, he should be the one sleeping for 5 days straight. It's all my fault we got in the stupid accident, I shouldn't have told him in the truck, but he was being so persistent and I really want to open up to him. Eric knocks on the door before coming in. He sees Tobias sleeping so he starts to whisper.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I give him a small smile and nod.

"Have you decided on the nursing or surgeon internship yet?" He says pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"Yes. I'm going to choose the surgeon internship." I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"That's pretty badass. I'm impressed."

"What you don't think I can do it?"

"That's not what I meant. I have faith in you. I'm sure I'll see you around here anyway. You should really rest up some more and take it easy. We will probably keep you one more night for observation so you should be able to leave Saturday. How do you feel?"

"Fuzzy and sore. I have a headache as well."

"All normal. Like I said, rest up some more and no activities that will cause strain."

"Thank you Eric." He just nods and smiles, but stays in the room so I wait for him to continue. He looks like he was going to say something, but shakes his head and walks out the door. Okay?...

"A surgeon huh?" A raspy voice says from beside me. I turn over and see Tobias' tired eyes looking at me. I smile at him.

"Yeah I decided when I was in my coma."

"You're going to be an amazing surgeon."

"You think?"

"I know."

I wrap an arm around his stomach making sure I don't touch his broken ribs and snuggle into his arm. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"When does that internship start?"

"Not for another month so I still have time to heal and stuff."

"Good, you're not going back to that bar are you? Tris I swear to God.." He says getting all protective, but I interrupt him so he doesn't have to get too upset.

"No, I think I'm going to take my parents advice and give myself a little break."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispers and I look up at him.

"Do you want to take a shower first or should I?"

"We could shower together, waste less water." He says with a sly grin across his face.

"Tobias Eaton, my parents are going to be here any minute so that is not an option." He just looks at me for a while with an unnamed look in his eye.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I thought we already went through this, it's not your fault."

"It's not your fault either."

"I shouldn't have told you that in the truck."

"I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me. That was an asshole move of me."

"I was going to have to tell you anyway. It's hard for me to open up, it's like I'm reliving the moments, reopening the wounds or whatever, when all I want to do is move on. It's just hard so you have to bear with me."

"I know what you mean." He looks away and I take the chance to really examine him. His right cheek has cuts and scrapes all over it and his eye is all black and swollen. He doesn't have a shirt on but his chest is wrapped because of his broken ribs. His left arm is in a sling with a cast around his wrist. He's too good at hiding his pain so you can't really tell if he's in pain or not, but with the extent of his injuries, I'm guessing he is. He really should be the one taking the time off, not me. I wish I could take all of the pain away from this adonis laying next to me.

"I'm going to take a shower." He says sitting up and throwing his legs over the side and walking into the bathroom. I look after him and sigh. I wish I knew what was going on through his mind.

* * *

"Oh sweetheart." My mom gasps coming into the room.

"Mom, I'm fine." I say sitting up too quickly and a shoot of pain goes to my incision spot at my lower back. She shakes her head with tears in her eyes and sits on the uncomfortable bed and envelops me in a hug.

"How are you feeling? And how do you _really_ feel? How is your head? What's going through your head? Do you want some water? Are you hungry? If you are I can go and get you some.."

"Mom, your shrink side is coming out."

"I'm sorry. I was so worried about you.. You almost died." She whispers.

"But I didn't and I'm fine." She gives me a small smile with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor." She says and hurries out the door. My dad pushes off the wall he was leaning on and takes my mom's spot.

"Where's Four?" He says not looking at me.

"He's in the shower." He nods and we stay silent for a while.

"You scared me." He says with a voice crack and finally turning his head to look at me and I can see the tears in his eyes. I was expecting my mom, but definitely not my dad who I've never seen cry in my entire life. I really didn't want to cry, but I can't help myself. He holds me for a couple minutes slowly rocking back and forth and I feel him kiss the top of my head a couple times.

"There's a lot of people here to see you if you are up for it." He says when he pulls back.

"That's fine, I just need to shower and change."

"You don't have to see them, I don't want you to wear yourself out sweetie. Plus the doctor said you should rest.."

"It's really okay, they came all this way to see me. I have to at least see them. Has Caleb been here?"

"Of course he has, he's waiting with the others. Now go take your shower. Your mother brought you a bag from home." Tobias must've slipped out of the room at some point because the bathroom is open. So I go and take a refreshing, head-clearing shower.

* * *

"Christina you're choking me." I squeak out from her death grip on me. This is probably the ten millionth time she's hugged me today. Tobias kicked everyone out a couple hours ago because it was getting way too crowded and loud and my head was killing me. All that's left is my parents, my brother, Christina and Tobias.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I thought I lost you." She says with tears in her eyes. Oh no I can't take anymore crying.

"Hey, I'm good, really good, so no crying please. It would have been a lot worse if Four wasn't there." I say and look at him with such adoration. I really owe him my life.

"Babe, don't say things like that. It shouldn't have even happened in the first place." He chirps up from his chair in the corner. I continue to look at him, but he won't even so much as give me a peek. My eyelids suddenly feel like lead so I close them, falling asleep instantly.

I feel someone playing with my hair and slowly open my eyes. Its dark out, but the glow of the moonlight casting through the window blinds allow me to see Tobias deep in thought next to me on the shitty bed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He lowers his gaze to me and lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Hey, stop with the "sorry" shit. I have slept enough in the past couple days. You need the rest more than I do so what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't fall asleep." I know it's more than that, but I won't push him. I just stare at him some more and kiss him on the cheek which is very rough, but very sexy.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"The moment you woke up I was okay. I'm just thinking about you, how you are so fucking strong. I really can't believe you're mine, that you're here. That you would choose me out of all the guys that trip over themselves just to look at you. And the crazy thing is you don't even realize it. You don't even see how beautiful and personable you are which makes you 20 times more beautiful. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can't believe you chose a guy with the type of baggage that I have." He finally looks at me and I can see some emotion in his eyes even in the dark that I can't quite grasp. I'm speechless for a minute, really quite taken back by his rant.

"You know what it felt like after Peter? Imagine waking up one morning and feeling like you aren't yourself. That everything you've built up to be your whole life just got tossed out the window like it was nothing. I was damn proud of my hard work and who I became and all that pride was gone. Every day for two straight years I woke up, but I didn't feel like me. I felt empty. But when I looked in your eyes I felt something shift. It was like I was drowning and you were like taking a fresh breath of air and I could feel again. I could feel like me. And sure you have a past, but what I've learned is that your past does not define you. Who you are is what you do in the present, right here, right now,and in the future. Tobias Eaton you are the kindest, sweetest man I know and you are worthy of me just as much as I am worthy of you. You are my hero." He shuts me up with a very passionate kiss, but this time it's a different kind of passion. It starts off like an ember. One of those embers that will continue to grow until it reaches a blazing fire which is exactly what I feel in the pit of my stomach. He's hovering over me and with two shoulders that have recently been dislocated, I snap out of my desire induced phase thinking about how much that has got to hurt for him. He needs no more pain.

"Tobias your shoulders." I murmur against his lips.

"Fuck my shoulders." He breathily says and continues to kiss me, but I won't have it so he lets out a frustrated sigh and gives me a quick peck before lying back on his side. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I wrap my arms around his rock hard stomach and I can tell you right now, his stomach is not the only thing that's rock hard.

"I never thought I was worthy of anyone. My mom left me and my dad beat me so if I wasn't worthy of my own parents then who would I be worthy for?"

"You are so much more than you see yourself as." I feel him kiss my head a couple times, but he continues to stay silent. I find myself in a dreamlike state when I hear a faint "I love you Tris Prior." But convince myself it was just in my head.

 **A/N: Hope y'all like it! Leave a review if you have any questions/comments/advise or whatever just let me know! Check my pinterest too kenziepatt16**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10 Tris Pov**

Going home was a little hectic. Everyone was on overprotective mode and were treating me as if I was dying which I am 100% positive I am not. My brother was ready to wrap me 5 million times in bubble wrap and walk me home because being in a car was "too dangerous". Plus all the questions people kept throwing at me were very repetitive and I have pretty much had it with everyone. My parents were going to get me a personal nurse but I dismissed that idea immediately. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and plus I have Christina and Tobias. Tobias was even driving me a little insane. He would be no less than 5 feet away from me at all times asking me the occasional "how are you feeling". And when I say occasional, I mean every 5 minutes. Zeke, Uriah and Shauna took Tobias home after I got settled in mine. I honestly wish he would stay in my guest room, but didn't want to make him feel like he had to do I never asked him even though that would make me feel better about his wellbeing. I'm worried about him. He should be resting and healing, but I can tell that he doesn't like sitting around and doing nothing all day. His boss, Amar, gave him 2 full weeks off of work and would've given him more, but as stubborn as he is, he wouldn't allow it. I just want to be able to take care of him, but I can't do that when he's 15 minutes away. My parents had to reluctantly leave because my dad has an important meeting tomorrow morning, but they didn't leave without knowing Caleb would be here for a day to take care of me and Christina would be my nurse. I promised them I was fine and they eventually made their way out the door. The medication for pain makes me really drowsy and even though it's 4 pm on a Saturday I decide to curl up in bed and take a nap because I really can't keep my eyes open any longer. But not before taking a shower to wash the hospital smell off me and slipping Tobias' sweatshirt over my head. He smells so good.

I hear a soft knock on my door which wakes me up.

"Tris?" Caleb says walking peeking his head into my room. He comes in and sits on the foot of my bed.

"Sorry for waking you, Mom told me to check on you every couple hours." He says apologetically as I stretch my arms above my head.

"It's fine, what time is it?"

"623. So many people were calling you and I didn't want to disturb you so I told them you would call you later." He says handing me my phone.

"Thank you. How's Susan?" He tries so hard to keep any emotion off his face so something must be going on that he's not telling me.

"She's great. She really wanted to be here for you, but she just couldn't take the time off. Jeff said he was going to come down too, he's moving into his new apartment soon." I look at him and narrow my eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Why do you have to be so good at reading people?"

"You're not answering me."

"Fine, you can't tell our parents or anyone for that matter yet, okay?" And I nod and roll my eyes.

"We're engaged." He says with a grin that could split his face in half.

"C! That's great! OMG this is awesome, I'm so happy for you two!" I say sitting up and hugging me tightly.

"We were going to have a family dinner this weekend and tell everyone, but then.." And he trails off.

"I'm sorry I ruined your engagement announcement." I say frowning.

"Hey, stop that. It's really okay, we just have to reschedule. You didn't put yourself in a coma so it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay Bea." He gives me a sad smile and hugs me tight for a moment.

"Now you and Jeff have to get engaged and we will be the perfect family." He says jokingly and I shove him away.

"Caleb, you know that will never happen."

"I know, but a brother can dream." He sighs dramatically and gets up to walk out my room.

"Plus you have a different boytoy anyway so I guess some dreams you have to give up. What's his name again? Three?" He tries so hard not to laugh.

"Get out!" I yell and throw a pillow at him, but it misses because he shuts the door and I hear him let out a full on laugh. What an idiot.

I decide to call some people on my balcony because right now it's not raining, but it looks like it will soon. I plop down in my chair and check through my recent calls. 128 calls?! Looks like I'll be busy for a while.

* * *

An hour later and I have called everyone from old professors to family and now I'm onto friends because I know I'll talk to them the longest. I called Al finally and he said he's still in Colorado, but Will called him and he will visit as soon as he comes back. He asked me about "this Four dick" and I told him not to judge before he meets the guy. He said he had to go and hung up. I called Jeff, but it went straight to voicemail so I left him a message. I talked to Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and now last, but not least Tobias. I find his name and press call.

"Hmm, I don't know if I like that you called me last out of everyone." His smooth, manly voice flows over the speaker.

"If you knew my reasoning you would like it."

"Oh? Well then what's your reasoning?"

"Well, say, hypothetically, if you wanted to have phone sex with someone, would you want to call one of your friends right after?" I hear him take a sharp breath and then he starts a coughing fit. I hear him walking up some stairs.

"Jesus fuck Tris, next time warn me so I can go to my room before everyone sees my... Well.." And I laugh a little bit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well if I could be with you I would be 100%."

"Tobias, you just saw me like a couple hours ago."

"Babe, if I could be with you every second of everyday I would."

"I know what you mean. You can come over if you want." I say in a shy voice.

"I can't drive a vehicle until I'm off the pain medication so Zeke or someone will have to bring me and they will want to stay too."

"That's fine."

"Are you sure, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I just took a nap and I want to see everyone, especially you."

"Alright, but promise you'll tell me if it gets too much and you want us to leave okay?"

"Tobias I'll be fine..."

"Just promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay babe, I'll see you in 20."

"Okay, bye." I say hanging up and grinning from ear to ear. He makes me feel like a giddy teenager. I go back inside and go to my bathroom to refresh and oh god did I need it. I splash some water on my face and brush my teeth, but decide against makeup. Next onto my hair which happens to be all over the place. I run a comb through it and throw it up in a messy bun. I head out of the bathroom and into my closet. I decide on a plain white t-shirt with a pocket and ripped boyfriend jeans and wrap a flannel around my waist just in case I get cold. Then I remember I should probably tell the others in the house that people are coming so I head out of my room and see Christina sitting on a stool and Will and Caleb standing opposite her with takeout on the island.

"Hey guys, some people are coming to visit in like 5 minutes. I hope that's okay?" I say sitting next to Christina on one of the stools as she gives me a one armed hug.

"Oh great this place was starting to get boring." Will says jokingly. Christina flings a noodle at him, but she's never been too good at sporty type stuff so it misses him by a couple feet.

"Who's coming?" She asks.

"Four, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and maybe Marlene. I think you met them all last week at the graduation Caleb." He just nods and takes a swig of his beer. He's still not entirely comfortable with Tobias yet which is probably because he hasn't had a lot of time to get to know him, but I'm sure he'll warm up.

The doorbell rings when we're all talking in the living room except Caleb who went in his room to take a call with Susan. Will goes running down the stairs to answer the door. He knew all of them from previous parties so he has become pretty good friends with them, especially since Al has been gone for a while now. I hear them coming up the stairs and get really excited thinking about seeing Tobias even though I saw him this morning. Just then Caleb comes back in the room and hands me his phone saying Susan wants to talk to me. I reluctantly take the phone.

"Hi Susan."

"Oh my god how are you? I'm so sorry I can't be down there right now."

"Oh it's fine, people shouldn't drop what they're doing to see little old me. I'm alright." I say as I watch everyone come up the stairs and greet everyone. I watch very closely as Caleb shakes Tobias' hand and even though he's a couple inches shorter, you can tell Caleb is trying to intimidate him. Tobias glances over to me and I give him a smile.

"What are the extent of your injuries?"

"Well, I had a small brain bleed so I'm on lockdown for a couple weeks. I have a mild concussion and a broken nose so I have a nasty bruise across my face. Let's see, a shard of glass tore up my kidney so now I only have one aand that's it."

"You poor thing! If you need anything, just tell Caleb, you know how protective he is over you. I promise to visit as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine! As much as I love seeing your beautiful face, I don't want you to miss anything because of me. By the way congrats on the engagement sis!"

"He told you! Eeek! I'm so excited! I've already started looking at locations and..." And I really try to pay attention saying a mhmm or two when necessary, but I get a little distracted by how well Tobias' jeans hug him. He has such a cute butt I just wanna squeeze it. And the tight shirt that hugs his muscles perfectly where you can see the definition, but it still gives you room for imagination. Oh boy don't even get me started about his arms or hands... He must sense me checking him out because he turns his head from his conversation with Caleb and looks at me. I look away from him, but I can tell he's walking over here

"...Anyway Tris it was good talking to you. I hope you feel better and I'll talk to you later. By the way I saw the pics you posted from graduation and you and your boyfriend are the cutest couple ever! Okay, I won't keep you longer so love ya"

"Thanks for checking in, talk to you later love ya too." I hang up and Tobias is laying down on the couch with his head in my lap.

"Hey babe." He says looking up at me with an adorable glint in his eye. I lean down and give him a kiss.

"Hi. Did ya miss me?" I tease.

"Believe it or not, I absolutely did." I smile at him because I missed him as well.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine babe, you don't need to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you Tobias." I whisper. He gives me a small smile and buries his head in my stomach. He's turning me on and he isn't even trying to.

"Hey little lady." Uriah comes in and gives me a hug followed by everyone else and they all get situated.

"Do you guys remember getting hit?" Shauna asks. Well I guess we're getting straight to the point. Tobias sits up and I lean into him careful not to hurt his ribs. He wraps his arm without the cast on it around me.

"I remember screaming at Four to watch out and then him unbuckling his seatbelt which was a dumb move."

"I was just trying to protect you, which I didn't do well enough."

"You know Tris, the truck only hit your side so I'm guessing your injuries could've been more substantial if he didn't, well, you know." Zeke pipes up and I feel Tobias tense up next to me. I draw circles on his thigh to try and relax him, but I stay quiet.

"Okay enough about the accident, I think the Blackhawks are going all the way this season." Will says and everyone starts talking about hockey which is a good distraction.

* * *

A couple hours later and everyone is pretty much asleep watching the end of a horror movie. I told everyone they could stay here for the night because they all looked exhausted and even though it's a short drive I didn't want to take any risks. Plus I really don't mind their company. Christina and Will have already wandered into her room.

"Do you want to go in my room?" I whisper up to Tobias. He looks at me for a second before he yawns really big. I get up and go to Uri and Marlene who are cuddled on a recliner.

"You guys can go on the couch, I'll bring out some blankets and pillows." And they nod. Caleb is knocked out snoring on the other recliner and Shauna and Zeke are on the floor where they set up a cocoon of blankets so they look pretty comfy. I go into the guest room with Tobias following me and he helps me with the blankets and I get the pillows. I spread one over Caleb and hand the rest to Marlene and Uri. I grab Tobias' hand and lead him to my bedroom.

"The bathroom's in there if you need it." I say pointing to the door and he heads in. I go into my closet and change into his hoodie which is long enough so I can just wear panties. I head out of the closet and slide into my bed, checking my phone to see if I have any messages. Tobias comes out in his boxers and I drop my phone on my nightstand as I gape at his incredible body. You can also see his bulge and that's impressive considering he's just wearing boxers and not briefs. He just chuckles and climbs under the covers spooning me. His minty breath hits the back of my neck making a shiver run down my spine. His fingertips brush my bare lower thigh. He slowly runs them up stopping just below my hip, fiddling with the lace of my panties. He kisses my neck.

"You're beautiful." He whispers in my ear, gently biting my earlobe. His touch puts my senses on high alert and his words turn me on even further. I turn in his arms and kiss his lips running my fingers through his thick hair. His hand makes it's way to my butt, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I feel his massive erection grind into my core and we both let out a groan. His right hand snakes under my shirt and I am suddenly very aware that I am wearing no bra.

"We can stop anytime you want, just say the word." He says which gives me reassurance that he will not do anything that I don't want to do. But I want this, I want him and right now I want to push past my fear. I look into his eyes hopefully showing him how much I want him and kiss him hard. His hand continues to snake its way up my shirt until it reaches my breast. His thumb circles my erect nipple making me moan.

"You're so perfect baby." He whispers against my lips. Holy shit does this feel good. He moves to the other breast giving equal attention then his hand starts dragging down my stomach. His fingertips brush the inside of my thighs slowly creeping up. They brush over the lace covering my womanhood and I moan into his mouth. He rubs me gently over my panties, teasing me, until he slips his hand into them. His fingers slide up and down my slit.

"Fuck, you're so wet baby." He breathes against my neck. He slips a finger in and starts pumping slowly in and out. I really try to hold back a moan, remembering we have guests, until he slips another finger in and one slips out of my mouth so his lips move to mine again. His speed increases and his thumb brushes against my clit and I just about lose it then.

"Right there, right there." I moan and he applies more pressure and quickens the pace. The deep sensation in the pit of my stomach increasingly tightens the faster he goes.

"Oh fuck, Tobias!" I bite my lip trying to sustain the whimpers trying to escape my lips as I feel my climax rapidly approaching.

"Let go baby." He breathes in my ear and I cum hard on his fingers. I had to bury my face in his shoulder a little to make sure I didn't make too much noise. He kisses my neck trailing up until he reaches my mouth as I come down from my high. He slips his fingers out of me and I immediately miss their warmth. He rolls onto his back and puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him and I put a leg between his and a hand on his stomach.

"Wow." I manage to say when my breathing returns to normal. I look up to him to see that he's already looking at me.

"Wow good?"

"Definitely wow good." I say on a yawn and he smiles at me.

"Get some sleep baby." He says kissing me on the forehead. I snuggle into him more and drift off into a deep sleep.

When I wake up, Tobias is covering me like a blanket making it 1000 degrees hotter so I'm pretty much sweating. I look up and see Tobias' very sexy face and messy hair. His body is literally on top of mine so I won't be able to snake my way out because I really have to go pee. I start kissing his neck and trail my lips down to his chest. I make my way to his face kissing his cheeks before lazily putting my lips on his. I feel him smile against my lips before kissing me harder and shifting his body so he's hovering over me. I'm almost about to lose myself in him when I remember the task at hand. I slip out of his grasp and run into the bathroom.

"Tease!" I hear him yell from the bed.

 **Tobias' Pov**

I bury my face in her pillow breathing her in. She smells so good, it's like a drug and I don't mind getting addicted. I'm lying on my stomach which surprisingly doesn't hurt my ribs as much as I thought it would. Thank fuck they are healing fast, I don't think I would be able to take any more of this not doing anything shit. Hopefully I'll be able to get back to the gym and work sometime next week. I hear the bathroom door open and peek out from the pillow. She looks at me and smirks before walking into her closet while pulling off my hoodie. I get a glimpse of her toned, naked back. My eyes take over the subtle swell of her hips making her femininity accentuated to an incredibly sexy level. I finally get down to her pert ass which is half covered by this cheeky sensual lace, but don't get enough time to appreciate it because she disappears in her closet. I audibly groan and I hear her laugh.

"Babe my brother is going to be leaving soon so you might wanna get dressed unless you want him to see you half naked. With that sexy back tattoo." She mutters the last part probably thinking I didn't hear it, but I heard every word. I really try to answer her, but I'm speechless because she left the door a little open and I can see her changing in the mirror in her closet. I really have to tear my eyes away when pulls her panties down. I turn my phone on to try and distract myself and see that it's 1030. Holy shit I never sleep this late.

"I think I'd rather stay in here and let you check out my sexy back tattoo." She comes back in the room looking cute as hell with a camo shirt and some dark skinny jeans rolled up on her ankles. She climbs on my back kissing the symbols as she goes. Fuck is she turning me on.

"What do they mean?" She whispers in my ear wrapping her arms around my neck. I stay quiet for a minute, trying to figure out how I want to formulate my sentence and she waits patiently giving me kisses every so often. Focus Tobias.

"They remind me about what I strive to be, everything that my father isn't. I want to be brave, selfless, honest, intelligent, and kind." She stays silent for a little while, holding onto me and I welcome her warmth.

"I think that's incredible." She whispers softly.

"Really?"

"Really." I roll over and face her. She kisses my nose.

"Do you want some fresh clothes, I'm pretty sure Will has some that will fit you in Christina's room."

"I'm fine, I'll just wear my shit from last night." I say sitting up and stretching. She kisses my shoulder and crawls over to sit next to me.

"You sure?"

"Yah, I'm sure. Go to your brother I'll be out in a minute." I say kissing her quickly on the lips because if I do anything else I will not be able to stop and I don't want to take her away from her brother. She heads out of the room and I take a minute to calm myself down. I'm falling for this girl hard and fast and it kinda scares the shit out of me. Or maybe I already fell in love with Tris, but how would I know? I've never had a girlfriend so I really don't know what the hell I'm doing, but I guess I'm doing pretty well considering she's still with me. What's freaking me out a little is that I don't know where she's at or how she feels and I really don't want to push her or scare her off so for now I'll just keep it to myself. I go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face and put my clothes on and head out of her room.

Apparently everyone left already to get breakfast at ihop or something so it's just me Tris and Caleb.

"Do you guys want to go to a coffee shop and then I'll get back to my lovely fiancé." Tris' eyes pop open so I'm guessing he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but she doesn't look too surprised so I bet he already told her.

"You're getting married?" He nods his head. "Congratulations man. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I say shaking his hand and patting him on the back. I think he likes me better since we talked for a while last night. I never used to have to do all this socializing shit. I didn't care what people thought of me and now I actually enjoy talking to Tris' family. It doesn't take a lot of effort to be nice to them because they are genuinely good people. It's not that I was mean before, it's just I wasn't very good at socializing and most people just pissed me off so I didn't have a reason to talk to them.

"Okay so we can go in my car and then I can drop you guys back off."

"We can just walk back or take a cab. The cafe is on the way to the highway you need to take to get back to Michigan so I don't want you to back track."

"I don't want you to walk, I'll just drive you guys back."

"You don't have to waste gas on us, Caleb we'll be fine."

"I'm not letting the two people that recently got hit by a truck to walk home."

"I can just text Zeke to pick us up its no big deal." I pipe in not wanting them to argue about a stupid disagreement.

"Works for me. Look at you Four. Who knew you could be such a compromiser. You picked a good one sis." He says chuckling as he makes his way down the stairs. I wrap my arms around Tris' waist.

"We can walk back if you want." I whisper in her ear and she grins at me.

"Risqué move tiger. Who knew you could be so naughty?" She says with a seductive smirk set on her face.

"Oh, I can't be very naughty." I murmur kissing my way up her neck. She lets out a shaky breathe and I know I'm turning her on already.

"Let's go before your brother gets suspicious." I kiss her cheek one last time and chuckle as she pouts a little bit.

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute." Tris says standing up from our corner table by the large windows and walking away.

"She loves you." Caleb starts off and I just look at him not knowing what to say. "She thought she loved that Peter dick, but that was nowhere near love. This time you can actually see it in her eyes and it's just pretty obvious. You can see how happy she is when she's with you and I don't want to get sappy and shit, but I like you man. As long as you keep her happy I will like you, but the minute you fuck around I swear I will kill you. Now I'm guessing you wouldn't want that to happen, I wouldn't either, but my little sister deserves a real man who will treat her like she's the most precious thing on the earth, which she is. And I see in the way that you look at her that you already do, but if anything changes I'm going to fucking rip your head off, do you understand?" He says in a deadly low voice which is actually pretty intimidating. I look him dead in the eyes and shake his hand and pull him in.

"It's a good thing you won't have to worry about that." I say in his ear. He gives me a slap on the back and a firm nod as Tris comes back.

"Everything okay?" She says looking from Caleb to me and I look towards Caleb.

"Everything's great." He says and I smile at her.

"Okaay... Well are you guys ready?"

"Yeah Zeke should be here any minute so Caleb you can go if you want." We walk out of the cafe and Caleb and Tris hug and he whispers something in her ear which makes her grin. He shakes my hand next.

"Alright I'll see you guys sometime. If you need anything, call me. Get better, rest up, don't do anything stupid. I love you Bea." He says before taking off in his car. I put my good arm around Tris shoulders and kiss her forehead before starting our mile walk back to her apartment.

"My whole family is in love with you." She says smiling at me.

"Only because I'm so charming." I say jokingly and she just shakes her head with a small smile playing at her lips.

"You say it jokingly, but you don't realize that you are absolutely true. Anyway, did my brother strike fear into your heart?"

"Yes I almost pissed myself from fear." I say rolling my eyes and she laughs.

"Did you know that sometimes you have a little hint of an English accent?"

"Well I did live in the UK for a while." She looks at me a little shocked and curious so I continue.

"As you know my mom died when I was nine and Marcus is a businessman so he travels so much and didn't want to take me with him because I was too much of a burden. My grandfather lived in the UK so he shipped me there for another 9 years of my life until I turned 18 then I came back to live with Zeke. The Pedrad's would visit me once a year, but it still sucks being pulled away from basically your brothers. I would have stayed with them, but technically they couldn't be legal guardians without having to go to court and Marcus thought they were a bad influence anyway. I picked up a British accent, but now it's kind of hidden. No one has ever mentioned it so I thought it had totally gone away, but I guess not."

"I think it's sexy."

"Oh really?" I say using a full on accent and she giggles.

"Wanna play the question game?"

"Sure."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Dark blue or black how about you?"

"Mine's light blue or gray."

"What's your middle name?"

"Beatrice Kendall Prior how about you?"

"Tobias James Eaton."

"Birthday?"

"December 16, 1989, you?"

"September 18, 1992."

"Favorite song?"

"Well it changes quite frequently, but I'm going to say The Wolf by Mumford and Sons."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy you didn't say Taylor Swift."

"Just cause I didn't say her doesn't mean I don't like her. Honestly my taste in music is everywhere from The Rolling Stones to Drake." I chuckle a little bit at how adorable and perfect she is.

"What are you going to do about your truck?"

"Hopefully my insurance will pay for a new one, but they still haven't found the guy who hit us so I'll probably end up paying for half of it."

"What an asshole. I mean what kind of person almost kills two people and ups and leaves?"

"A person who has something to run from…"

"You aren't saying someone did this on purpose? Are you?"

"No babe, I'm just saying it seems a little suspicious." She stays quiet for a while, lost in thought. I've been thinking about this a lot as well. I just hope my thoughts are wrong.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Did someone really crash into them on purpose or is Tobias overthinking it? Let me know what you guys think! Check my pinterest kenziepatt16! You guys are beautiful3**


End file.
